Her Ghost in the Fog
by AshHole7660
Summary: When Roy Mustang began a romantic relationship with a woman he met after a fateful trip to the market, the last thing he thought would be that her goal was to bring about his undoing. Locked away in the dark for a year, Roy's soul begins to bond with the beautiful young homunculus, starting a chain of events that will change Roy's life forever.


AUTHORS NOTE:

okay, so this story is loosely based around the events of brotherhood. I tried to keep the promised day events somewhat accurate.

ADULT CONTENT.

Violence

SEVERE TRIGGER WARNING FOR SEXUAL ASSAULT

Based on the song "Her Ghost in the Fog" By Cradle of Filth. I usually would post the lyrics...but this is already pretty long as is.

I do not own fullmetal alchemist

please comment and let me know what you think!

~Ash

* * *

 _The Moon, she hangs like a cruel portrait_  
 _Soft winds whisper the bidding of trees_  
 _As this tragedy starts with a shattered glass heart_  
 _And the Midnightmare trampling of dreams_  
 _But no, no tears please_  
 _Fear and pain may accompany Death_  
 _But it is desire that shepherds it's certainty_  
 _As We shall see_

~Her Ghost in the fog - Cradle of Filth

* * *

He had no idea how he ended up here. If rock bottom was the lowest a persons life could get, then he had been plunged into the deepest pit of hell. In the span of a week he went from leading an army of troops, to being stripped of everything he knew, including his dignity…and his clothing. A wet chill ran through his body, causing him to tremble as he took in his surroundings for the hundredth time. He was locked in a dark, damp cell covered in cobwebs. Water droplets fell from the ceiling, creating a musty environment. He knew he wouldn't be able to escape, not in the shape he was in, but looking around was better than counting the cockroaches that ran past frequently. He exhaled sadly, hanging his head in defeat. His fingers reached up to touch the cold metal collar around his neck, a lump forming in his throat. How could he be so stupid to let his guard down for a pretty face? He wouldn't deny that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on, but he cursed himself for falling for her tricks. He tightly closed his eyes, trying to focus on anything but the pain that surged through his entire body. He had no idea how long it had been since his last visit from his captor, and his heart was thumping against his ribcage so hard it was almost painful.

The sound of heels clicking on the stone floor caused the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention. His heart pounded harder and harder with each click, his breath coming out in small, sharp gasps. He closed his eyes, waiting for her to open the door to his prison. He heard the creak as the rusted door slowly opened, and he shot daggers at the sadistic woman standing in front of him. She quietly laughed, looking down at the broken man on the floor.

"If looks could kill I would be a smoldering pile of ash on the floor." She said, a dark smile spreading across her face. "Though I am sure that is what you truly want, Isn't it Roy." Roy narrowed his eyes into an ice cold stare, but the woman didn't seem the least bit intimidated.

"I pray for it every second of every day ever since you threw me in this stinking pit." He tried to stretch his mouth into a threatening smirk, but only managed to twitch, his face returned to its usual unemotional mask. The smile on the woman's face disappeared as well, taking on a sarcastic pout. She slowly made it over to the crippled colonel, who was wishing he could just disappear into the stone wall behind him. She knelt down, making sure they were face to face. Roy turned his head away, refusing to look into her eyes. This made her angry, and she roughly gripped his cheeks between her fingers, the dagger like fingernails penetrating his pale flesh. He winced at the sharp sting as she pulled his head, forcing him to make eye contact.

"That is very sweet of you, but we have just begun." She straddled his hips, the blood and dirt stained cloth around Roy's hips sliding up his thighs. She laughed seductively, feeling his body tense under her touch. Roy squirmed, desperate to put distance between him and his captor, but she squeezed her thighs together, holding him in place. She lowered her face, tilting Roy's chin up towards her, her lips lingering over his, a smirk plastered to her face. She could feel heat radiating off his skin, and knew he would soon melt under her touch. She took the opportunity to run a sharp nail up his inner thigh, crimson blood beginning to seep from the cut. He quietly hissed in pain, trying to ignore the heat that was beginning to spread through his stomach. She ended on his groin, ghosting her fingers over his shaft, causing his body to ignore his pleas and stand at attention. Before he could inhale a calming breath, his air supply was cut off by the woman's mouth capturing his in a rough, heated kiss. He tried to move his face away, but his body had other plans. She bit into his lower lip, blood beginning to pool in his mouth. He choked as she invaded his bleeding mouth with her tongue, lapping up the blood like an animal. Roy's head became foggy from lack of oxygen. She pulled away, blood on her lips. Roy frowned, spitting blood on the dirty, stone floor. He looked into her eyes willingly for the first time, making an attempt to intimidate the woman.

"Get the fuck off me." He spat, fury spreading through his chest. The woman laughed, running a nail down his cheek, more blood following her trail.

"Now, now colonel," She said, tapping a finger on his jaw, "Is that any way to speak to a lady? One that gives you the most pleasure you have probably ever felt in your life." He snorted, putting his head down.

"You are far from a lady. You are nothing but an empty shell, a homunculus. My body may betray me, but my mind will always be completely repulsed by you." Her eyes darkened, anger replacing the seductive stare of the homunculus. She took his head and slammed it into the stone wall behind him, his vision going foggy as unconsciousness claimed him. He couldn't fight it. Everything slowly went to black, as her haunting words echoed in his head.

"Of course your body will betray you. That's why they call me lust."

000000000000

 _Two weeks earlier_

"So, I hear you have one hot date tonight colonel." Havoc said with a laugh, ash from his cigarette falling onto the table. Hawkeye rolled her eyes, brushing the small pile onto the ground.

"Well I mean, she is drop dead gorgeous." He smirked at his friend, as if rubbing his nose in it. Havoc narrowed his eyes at Roy, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Then why is she interested in you?" He laughed as Roy playfully shoved his shoulder. It was nice to see the colonel in high spirits for once, he thought to himself. It was true, the young soldier had been nothing more than stoic for as long as any of them could remember. Havoc took a long drag on his cigarette, debating on the next words to come out of his mouth.

"She must be something special, I haven't seen a genuine smile on your face in…" He stopped, placing a finger to his chin in sarcastic thought, "well…I don't think I ever have…" The atmosphere around them changing from jovial to melancholy. "I'm sorry…"

"I should be getting back, "Roy said, standing, "I've got work to finish before I leave." He walked away, completely lost in thought. As much as he hated to admit it, Havoc was right. He couldn't remember the last time he genuinely smiled, at least not before he met Solaris. Their meeting was pure fate, and he still didn't understand what she saw in him. However, at the same time the memory of their first encounter made him smile. It was a rather embarrassing, yet humorous way to meet someone…

 _Roy walked quickly through the market, frantically looking at each cart, attempting to find the medicines. He needed anti-venom, and fast. Havoc had run off after a suspicious person who was hovering around the base, and ran straight into a brush of poisonous nettles. The toxins dissolve the flesh, paralyzes the muscles, and finally shut down the lungs, causing the victim to suffocate to death. If he didn't hurry Havoc could lose limbs. He finally approached the medicine cart, putting his hands on the counter and catching his breath._

 _"Nettle anti-venom." He said, trying to catch his breath. The Man behind the counter turned, taking a bottle of liquid off the shelf and handing it to him. Roy put the money in his hand, and spun around to run back to base. He made it about two feet before tripping, the bottle flying out of his hand. He saw a hand wrap around the bottle, and in an attempt to stop running, tripped once again, his head smashing into something soft. He was dazed for a moment before realizing his head was buried between the large, supple breasts of the woman who caught his bottle of anti venom. He stood, his face red as a cherry, as he looked up into the womans eyes. He felt the air catch in his lungs, his attempt at covering his embarrassment failing on him miserably._

 _"I…I'm so sorry miss." He said, trying not to stutter. She quietly laughed, handing him the bottle of anti venom._

 _"You are quite alright, Colonel Mustang." He was taken aback at the sound of his name coming from her lips._

 _"How do you know my name?" He asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. She smiled, extending a hand._

 _"I saw you in the newspaper. You are quite the hot topic lately." He looked down a moment, suddenly remembering what he had been doing there in the first place. He straightened his posture, his face returning to its stoic nature._

 _"I must be getting back, one of my subordinates had an unfortunate run in with a bramble of poison nettles." She nodded, writing something on a piece of paper and handing it to him._

 _"Well, get ahold of me if you would like to continue our conversation." She smiled at him once more before walking past him in the opposite direction. Roy wasted no time, he put the paper in his pocket and began running again, images of the beautiful siren seared into his brain._

Roy signed his last piece of paperwork, stacking it neatly on his desk with the others. He stood, stretching his arms and legs out. He smiled to himself, slipping his blue jacket on and walking out the door. He had an hour before his date with Solaris, and was going to make every second count. He stopped by a flower cart, picking up a bouquet of roses. He made his way into his house, setting the flowers on the table and stripping his clothes off as he made his way to the shower. He turned the faucet on high, removing his boxers as steam filled the room. He stepped into the shower, the hot water relaxing his stiff muscles. He sighed, her beautiful face clouding his thoughts. He had never been so drawn to someone in his life, and the fluttery feeling was a very welcome surprise. Yes, he thought to himself, she was perfection.

0000000000000000

"So, tonights the big night, huh Lust?" Envy laughed, nudging the beautiful woman with his elbow. Greed snorted to himself as Lust rolled her violet eyes.

"Oh grow up, I'm just doing my job." She said, turning to enter father's chamber. The other hommuncli followed her, their excitement buzzing in the air like an electrical current. Lust bowed her head at the man they call father, silently waiting for him to begin her briefing.

"First off, I want to ask how the seduction of Roy Mustang is coming along?" Lust licked her lips, subtly smiling.

"He is prepped and ready father. There is no doubt in my mind he will take the bait without a second thought." Father smiled, folding his hands in his lap.

"Good, this didn't take nearly as long as I had anticipated." He took a sip of wine, eyes narrowing over the rim of the glass. "Now, Envy, you will be standing guard outside during the trap, and as soon as she finishes help her get him here as soon as possible." Envy smirked, nodding his head. He transformed into a young man with brown hair and large, innocent eyes.

"I've got you covered Lust." He said with a wink. Father cleared his throat, quieting the two eager hommuncli.

"Now, when you get him here you are to take him to the cell in the basement. Make sure to restrain him to the wall, and take those pesky gloves and any other weapon he may have on him. Afterwards, you are to report to me immediately. Understood?" Both Lust and Envy nodded their heads. Father reached into his pocket, taking out a vial full of white powder. He handed it to Lust, who held it up to her face and examined it.

"Get Mustang to inhale this, it will render him unconscious. Now go, It's time."

000000000

Roy tugged at the collar of his shirt, nervously swallowing and looking at the flowers he held in his hand. He exhaled a nervous breath, walking towards the door. He caught his reflection in the glass, giving himself a one over before knocking. He took notice of his white, collared shirt underneath a black jacket, the top unbuttoned. He inhaled slowly, trying to calm his nerves. He raised a fist, knocking on the door. He counted in his head, anxiously waiting for it to open. After seven seconds, as Roy counted in his head, the door opened, revealing the gorgeous woman who melted the ice around his heart. She wore a tight black turtle neck dress, a large diamond cut out near her breasts. He swallowed, a smile forming on his lips.

"You look amazing Solaris. Just how did I get so lucky." He said, handing her the bouquet of roses. She took them, picking them up to her face to smell them, looking at Roy seductively, making his chest feel tight.

"They are beautiful, thank you." She said as she turned to put them in water. Roy smiled to himself as he waited for his goddess to return. She exited the small house, closing the door behind her. Roy put out his arm, Solaris placing her arm into it as he led her away down the street.

"Roy darling, I am feeling a little reckless tonight. How would you feel about just going to a bar?" She said with a laugh. Roy raised his eyebrows, a playful smirk on his face. He did have a stressful week with triple the amount of paperwork than he usually had. He nodded his head in agreement.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea." Roy said, leading them down the sidewalk towards the inner city. "Did you have a place in mind love?" Solaris shook her head, snuggling closer to the general.

"How about this one right here?" She motioned to their right with a nod of her head.

"Your wish is my command." He bowed to her in a joking manner, earning a laugh from Solaris.

 _Wait, why did I genuinely laugh at that?_ She thought to herself. The thought quickly disappeared as they entered the tavern. It was full of military men and women, drinking their livers dead. Roy approached the counter, turning to Solaris and almost shouting over the noise of the tavern.

"Whats your poison tonight?" He asked. She was quiet a moment, as a thought entered her head.

" _I am the poison."_ She thought to herself, quickly dismissing the thought from her head.

"I'll have whatever you have, I am not picky." She said, knowing full well no matter what she drank she wouldn't become inebriated. Roy raised an amused eyebrow, turning back to the counter.

"Two double scotches." He said, placing money down on the bar. They got their drinks, and sat at a table in the corner. Solaris looked over her shoulder to the brown haired man Envy had disguised himself as. He darkly smiled, winking at her causing her lips to curl in a smile. She could do this, in a short time Roy would be hers and only hers. The thoughts in her head making her stomach flutter, a foreign feeling that was not completely unwelcome. She raised the glass to her lips, taking a drink of the burning liquid.

"So, Roy darling, how was your week?"

0000000000

"And then…with arms full of paperwork, he…hahaha." Roy slurred, trying to speak through his drunken laughter, "The idiot trips over his own feet and falls face down, the paperwork flying everywhere." He laughed hard, taking a drink of his scotch. He looked vulnerable, and Lust could have easily gotten him alone, but she found herself hesitating. She knew once Roy was in their hands she wouldn't be seeing this carefree, happy side of him. Despite the fact that they were born enemies, she couldn't help but enjoy his company.

Soon, she would feel the heat between the two for the first time. She knew deep down it wouldn't be the last. In fact, she planned on using him as her own slave, and a fire began to burn in her belly. She decided now was the time. She looked over to Envy, subtly motioning to him that she was ready. She scooted closer to Roy, placing a petite hand on his thigh. She leaned into him, her lips touching his ear.

"Why don't we take this party back to your place?" She seductively said into his ear, quickly biting the lobe before backing up. Roy's face scrunched in confusion, but quickly melted into a smile, his carnal needs obvious on his face. He stood, briefly swaying on his feet before catching his balance.

"That sounds…like a great idea." He swallowed, trying to hide his arousal. She stood, wrapping her arm in his. They walked out of the tavern, the cool night air nipping at their skin. She snuggled closer against the autumn chill. They walked in silence, both knowing what the other was thinking, well, to an extent. Roy was none the wiser that his ice queen had ulterior motives. They made their way to Roy's house, stumbling in the dark living room. She couldn't wait anymore. Without so much as a warning, she grabbed him and pulled his body to hers, smashing her lips onto his. He eagerly kissed back, licking her bottom lip asking for entrance. She parted her lips, allowing Roy's tongue to brush against hers, sending a shock through her spine. She took her hands and slid them under Roy's shirt, which he was desperately trying to unbutton. She felt every individual muscle, ghost like fingers causing him to shudder. She helped him slip his shirt off, exposing his perfectly sculpted back. He slowly ran his hand up her side, his hand reaching out to her breast, his finger circling her hardened nipple. She moaned into his mouth, backing up until she felt the bed hit the back of her legs. In one swift movement, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him onto the bed, spinning to land on top of him. She could feel his arousal pressing against her own, and suddenly her dress felt too tight. Roy seemed to read her mind, shifting her into a sitting position to unzip her dress. She had almost let him take it off, only remembering what she was hiding underneath it. She pulled back, a seductive look in her eyes. She quickly changed positions, pulling her dress up in order to straddle his hips. He looked helpless underneath her which sent another wave of heat through her stomach. She bent down, kissing him lightly on the lips before moving down to his neck. She licked up his pulse before nipping his jaw.

"Roy darling, just relax and let me take care of you." She moaned, beginning to kiss down his sculpted abs. He groaned, wiggling underneath her. As she got to his pelvis she paused, teasing the sensitive skin with teeth and tongue. His breath came out in pants, his body feeling as if it would explode. She tucked her finger into his pants, sliding them down slowly. She left them around his ankles. Her head moved back down towards his swollen erection, flicking the tip with her tongue before sliding her mouth over it, swallowing the entire length. Roy bucked his hips as her head bobbed up and down, tongue twisting and flicking at his sensitive tip. Roy was dizzy with ecstasy, desperately wishing for the woman to be on top of him. He had enough, he pulled her up from his cock, smashing his lips to hers again.

"Solaris…" He moaned. "I need you, now." She didn't argue. She shifted, her own body throbbing in anticipation. She paused a moment, just staring at the beautiful man under her.

 _It is time_ she thought to herself. She lowered herself onto Roy, swallowing his throbbing erection between her legs. Roy gasped as she began to grind her hips, slowly moving him in and out of her. She pulled the powder out of her dress while his eyes were closed before sliding it over her head, fully revealing her tattoo. At first Roy didn't notice, his body screaming in pleasure. She stopped moving, which got his attention. He looked up at the woman he was currently inside, suddenly feeling ill as the realization of his current situation hitting him like a ton of bricks. His eyes widened as his heart fell into his stomach.

"You…you are…" He stammered, frozen in fear. Solaris took out the powder, holding some in her hand.

"A humunclus. Yes." She laughed. "And you are now my slave Roy Mustang." She blew the powder into his face as he began to struggle. She could see the sleep taking him over, and just before darkness overcame him, she leaned down and kissed his lips.

"You are mine." Was the last thing he heard before falling unconscious.

0000000

 _Wow, what happened last night?_ Roy thought to himself as he was regaining consciousness. His head was pounding, no doubt a wicked hangover. Keeping his eyes closed, he slowly sat up, the sound of metal clanking together sounding in his ears. Roy's eyes shot open, and sure enough he was not in his home. He looked around to assess the situation. He was in a small cell, moss covering the stones in each corner. He knew from this he was underground. The underground cell was completely empty except for the small cot Roy woke up on. He raised his fingers to his neck, running the tips over the cool metal collar that was holding him to the wall. He was missing his shirt, but his black pants were, thankfully, still intact. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to remember the events of the previous night. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear the clicking of heels approaching his cell.

"You're finally awake." She said. Roy jumped, startled by the break in silence. He turned his head to look at his captor, a cannon ball dropping into his stomach as he realized who was standing on the other side of the bars.

"S…Solaris?" He stuttered, speechless. So it hadn't been a dream after all. He narrowed his eyes, hiding the fear that was creeping through his body. "If that is even your name." Solaris laughed, turning the key in the lock to let herself in.

"Actually, you can just call me Lust…for now anyway." She stood in front of him, looking down on her prize. Roy furrowed his brow, only just catching the end of her sentence. He growled,

"What do you mean for now?" He demanded. Lust exhaled, bending down on her knees. She grabbed his hair, slamming his head against the stone wall behind him and holding it in place.

"Do you know why you are here?" She paused, waiting for Roy to respond. When he didn't, she continued, "We decided that you were too much of a threat. I personally felt killing you on the spot would have been a waste, so father said I could keep you here, as my pet, my slave." She leaned down and bit his earlobe, causing him to flinch.

"I won't be anything to you." He spat, realizing his anger outburst turned her on. Lust frowned, crawling over to Roy straddling his hips. Fear began to hold him in her grasp, despite the efforts he made to keep it hidden. She leaned down, her face getting closer and closer to his. He looked into her eyes, his hatred taking over as he spit in her face. She reeled back, shooting daggers at him. She hit him as hard as she could, the sound of his nose crunching making him nauseous, the pain obstructing his vision. Lust stood, straightening out her skin tight black dress.

"You may still have some of your spirit left, but I promise you, I'll enjoy tearing it away piece by piece until you are begging for your new mistress." She turned to leave, glancing over her shoulder. "Also, expect some visitors soon." She closed the metal door, the impact ringing through the entire cell. Roy slowly lifted his shaking hand to his nose. He hissed in pain as his fingers made contact. He could feel the crack where it had snapped. He heavily sighed, lowering his hand, completely ignoring the sticky blood on his fingertips. Lowering his head to the floor, he noticed the decent sized pool forming on the stone. He was at a loss, silently cursing himself for letting his guard down. He sat, leaning back on the wall.

 _I'll play their little game for now, until I can find a way out of here._ He thought to himself, wishing he felt as brave as his thoughts were.

00000

Roy wasn't sure how much time had passed since Lust had left him alone in the dark. His mind was racing, mostly about ways to get the hell out of there. He sighed, leaning his head back against the wall. He knew physical escape was out of the question, so his only other option that he could think of in the moment was to play along, maybe even befriend a few of… _them_ -a chill running down his spine as he thought the word-and hopefully work out an escape. There was no doubt in his mind that some of the hommuncli didn't exactly want to be there. He inhaled through his broken nose in a desperate attempt to slow down his racing heart, hissing in pain.

 _Well, that wasn't the smartest thing to do_ He bitterly thought. Just as the pain began to subside, an echo of footsteps sounded in the distance. His heartbeat quickened and he tried to hide the fear that was crashing through his body. The footsteps stopped, and Roy looked up slowly to see who was there.

"Welcome to our home, Colonel Mustang." A familiar voice said in the dark. Roy began to feel dizzy in shock, trying to snap out of his daze long enough to confront the man. "I sincerely hope it is to your liking."

"King Bradley." He said, his voice coming out much quieter than he intended. He took notice of the many snickers coming from behind him as he put a key in the lock of his cell and slid the door open, stepping forward into his prison, followed by a group of other hommuncli.

"Oh Wrath, please let me eat him!" A short, fat blob of an entity pleaded, drool dripping past his lips. Roy felt his stomach turn, swallowing to combat the nausea. Bradley-or Wrath-frowned at the creature, slamming his staff on the stone floor.

"Absolutely not Gluttony, do not make me lock you away again." Gluttony looked at the ground, a sad expression on his face as he stepped back behind the others. Roy finally found the strength to speak, exhaling slowly before saying,

"What the hell do you want with me?" His tone dark and angry. A different Homunculus came up this time, a dark grin on his face.

"Pretty sure Lust already told you that. You are our prisoner, and her slave." He brushed green strands of hair out of his face, laughing to himself. "Wonder if she wants to share at all." He licked his lips, making Roy shudder. Wrath cleared his throat, getting his minions attention.

"Now Mustang." He started, walking up to him and grabbing a fist full of hair, pulling Roy off the ground. His expression was dark, so dark it froze the blood in Roy's veins. "You are going to stay here, you are going to obey orders, and you will cooperate. Father agrees with the rest of us when we say you need to be knocked down a few pegs, and I promise you this, when we are finished with you, there won't be any pegs left." Roy's eyes narrowed, defiance radiating through every pore on his body. He looked up into Wrath's face, and promptly spat on it. Wrath growled in frustration taking his thumb and jamming it into Roy's broken nose, earning a scream from him. He removed his thumb, motioning to the group behind him.

"Envy, come hold his leg for me." Envy bounced up next to Wrath, bending down and grabbing Roy's leg. Despite his struggle, Envy was able to pull the leg out straight and kept it there. Wrath walked over to him, standing next to his outstretched leg. Roy's eyes widened in fear, the reality of what was about to happen crashing into him like a ton of bricks. Wrath smiled, looking at the man in front of him.

"This, Mustang, is to make sure you won't escape." He lifted his large foot and brought it down as hard as he could, the sound of his leg snapping was so great it could be heard over Roy's screams. Wrath bent down, taking Roy's wrist in his hand.

"And this, is for being an obnoxious pain in the ass." He pushed Roy's pointer finger back until another snap was heard, repeating the action on his other hand as well. Roy was beginning to see spots, the pain so intense he had to fight not to faint. The hommuncli laughed at him, turning away to leave the cell.

"Hey Lust, your pet is a little hurt, come take care of him." Envy laughed, walking out with his hands folded behind his head. The group dispersed, minus Lust who re-entered the cell, closing it behind her. She looked down at him, a dark smile spreading on his face. She bent down, straddling his hips. He closed his eyes and looked down, ignoring the hot white pain tearing through his body. His breathing coming in short and staggered. Lust ground her hips into Roy's groin, a small groan escaping his lips. She took her nails and dug them into his cheeks, pulling his head up to face her. She leaned down to capture Roy's mouth with her own, Roy noticing how sweet her mouth tasted. Despite himself, he kissed back. Roy hadn't even realized he was returning the affections towards her at first, trying to turn his head away but failed, Lusts nails digging deeper into his cheeks, drawing blood. He began to feel dizzy due to lack of oxygen and he was doing all he could to keep his eyes open, at least half way. She finally pulled away, Roy's breath crashing through his lungs as he tried to catch his breath. She pulled herself off his lap, leaving a strange empty feeling as the air in the damp room gained access to his previously covered flesh. She walked out of the cell, grabbing some cloth and splints, setting them down in front of him and gestured for his broken leg. After flashing her a glare that could cut through diamonds he closed his eyes. Lust felt anger bubbling in her chest as she raised a hand and smacked Roy back to reality, literally.

"Do you want your injuries to heal correctly or not?" She snapped, grabbing and yanking Roy's leg, a sharp gasp escaping from his chest as she roughly began to wrap it between two splints. She worked silently, making sure to wrap it tight enough to stabilize but not cut off the circulation. Roy just watched her, trying to breathe through his broken nose, which failed to calm him and just caused more pain. Lust finished up with his leg and moved to take his hand in hers.

"Why are you even helping me?" He said quietly. She laughed to herself, examining his broken finger. It was bent at a strange angle and she knew it would never heal like that.

"Humans…such weak creatures." She mused to herself, placing her thumb on the now ruined finger. She applied pressure to the top of his pointer, cracking it back into place, sending a nauseating pain rushing through him. She quickly bandaged it up, moving to his other hand. "Besides, I can't enjoy my pet if you are broken like this." Roy threw his head back as she reset the second broken digit.

"I'm not anyone's pet." He spat, anger flowing through him. She laughed, sliding back onto his hips, taking care to grind back along his cock, a satisfied moan escaping her lips as she felt it twitch beneath her. She moaned, biting into his neck just enough to draw blood. She slowly slid her hand down his flawless body, her small hand slipping down into his pants, grabbing greedily at his dick, pumping her hand along his shaft, making sure to hit her own sweet spot as well. She felt him shudder under her lips, clearly proving that Roy had been betrayed by his own body. She pumped harder, Grinning at her new slave.

"Tell me you want me." She said, nuzzling into his neck and inhaling his scent, an enjoyable spice emanating from his skin. Roy shook his head, trying to get the Hommuncli off him.

"I don't want you." He said defiantly. She frowned, gripping his throbbing cock even tighter, causing Roy to uncomfortably try to jerk away.

"Ask your mistress to pleasure you." She pumped harder, making it impossible to ignore. Roy threw his head back, panting in a desperate attempt to calm his body down. A sudden heat flowed through his body, and suddenly his pants felt too tight. He lost the battle. He sealed his lips together, squirming underneath her perfect figure. She gripped harder, almost to the point of pain. She raised her eyebrows at his silence.

"I'll say it again, ask your mistress to pleasure you." Roy squeezed his eyes shut tight, sweat beginning to accumulate on his forehead. Still, he remained silent save for his frantic panting. Lusts face twisted in anger at his defiance, and decided she needed to change tactics. She removed her hand from his swollen cock, Roy barley getting in a breath before losing all his air as a scream shook through his body. Lust's hand closed around his balls, squeezing hard, her nails digging into the sensitive organ.

"Ask your mistress to pleasure you." She smiled, tightening her grip. Roy managed to choke out a simple no. Her grip tightened again, sending unbearable pain coursing through his body.

Ask your mistress to pleasure you"

"No" Tightened.

"Ask your mistress to pleasure you."

"No!" Tightened.

Ask your mistress to pleasure you."

"N…no…" The pain became unbearable as she once again squeezed harder. He had to stop this before she ruptured his testicles. He bit his lip so hard it began to bleed.

"Ask your mistress to pleasure you." Roy exhaled, trying to level his staggered breathing. This was it, he thought. He lifted his head to look into her eyes, defiance still visible in the deep black irises. She waited a moment, before squeezing even harder. Roy couldn't take another second of it. He threw his head back, eyes shut tight and face paled with pain.

"WILL YOU PLEASE PLEASURE ME MISTRESS!" He yelled. Immediately after she released her grip on his balls and he inhaled deeply, the pain slowly disappearing. Lust looked down to him, a dark smile spreading on her face.

"As you wish my pet." She said, tugging at the top of her dress, slowly peeling it down to reveal her perfectly curved body. "But, you have to earn it first." She made her way back over to Roy, once again straddling him. He closed his eyes in defeat, accepting his fate. Even though his mind screamed for him to stand his ground, his body felt like it was going to explode if he didn't get some relief. He swallowed, feeling his pride slowly fading.

"What do you want me to do?" He rasped quietly, looking at the ground. Lust Lifted his chin with her fingers, leaning into his face so their lips were almost touching.

"I want you to kiss me." She said, making no move to seal their lips. It only took him a second to realize she wanted him to lean in. His heart was thumping through his chest as he leaned in and captured her mouth in a heated kiss, their tongues dancing together in rhythm. Heat surged through Roy's midsection, and he kissed her even harder. After a moment, she pulled away, looking at him with a smirk.

"Kiss me everywhere my pet." Roy nuzzled into her neck, leaving kisses and licks down the pale flesh.

"Yes." He quietly said, focusing on the sweet spot in the crook of her neck.

"Yes…what?" She seductively corrected him. Roy found his way down to one supple breast, his breath ghosting over it, hardening the nipple.

"Yes, mistress." He said before taking the nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking, causing the hommuncli to arch her back, a pleasured moan escaping her lips. His body seemed to move on its own, his hand sliding up her bare thigh, slowly reaching for that sweet spot. He ran his fingers between her folds, ending on her clit and applying a slight pressure to it. A moan escaped her throat, her back arching forward, pushing her sensitive breast even closer into his face. He began to pick up the pace, rubbing circles around the sensitive pebble. She could feel the heat between them, despite the fact that she couldn't fully feel temperatures. Their breath matched in sync, short, quick pants. Lust tore at what was remaining of his black pants, leaving him exposed. She pushed back on his throbbing member, not quite putting him inside her. She sat up straight, looking down at Roy with a longing in her eyes he just couldn't deny.

"Beg for me to ride you." She said with a laugh. Roy frowned, his mind clearing out as the gravity of the situation dawned on him once again. He frowned, the shift in attitude making her go cold. She smacked his face, a radiating pain throbbing through his nose. She closed her hand around his throat, cutting off his oxygen. "Say it."

"Please…" Roy started, choking for air. "Please mistress…" He shuddered at the word rolling off his tongue. "R…ride me…" He closed his eyes in defeat, lowering his head. She lifted his chin to look at her as she got into position, the opening of her slit touching his tip sending electricity through his hips.

"I want you to look into my eyes, pet." She said softly, ice in her voice. Keeping eye contact with her prisoner, she lowered herself onto him, a gasp escaping them both. She began to grind and bounce in his lap, picking up speed which made Roy see stars. He involuntarily bucked his hips, burying himself even further into her. He could feel himself getting close, and he suspected she was as well, if her movements had proven anything. She picked up the pace, sitting right on the edge.

"Oh my pet, Don't hold back, you are free to cum now." Just as she said this, her walls tightened around him, forcing Roy to release his load, her own body shaking with orgasm. For a moment all he could focus on was pure bliss as she rode out their orgasms. Had he not been a prisoner, he may have even been impressed.

Then it happened. He saw a flash of white light, which engulfed himself and his captor. They were watching as the light faded, showing a large field bathed in moonlight. It was empty, save for the woman standing in it, picking something. She was humming to herself, placing the leaves in a basket she carried. She stood, turning to leave when there was another white flash, and suddenly the atmosphere changed. No longer was it the peaceful sight it was before. A dark sensation filled Roy with dread as he saw that same woman lying there, naked and covered in blood. There was no sound but the wind howling as if a storm was coming. A sick feeling filled Roy's stomach, and in the blink of an eye they were back in his cell. They both silently looked at each other, confusion and fear painted their faces. Roy was first to break the silence.

"What…the fuck was that?" He asked, breathing heavily. Lust shook her head, a furious expression blanketed her face.

"What did you do to me?" She sternly said, punching Roy in the stomach, causing him to lurch forward, coughing while trying to catch his breath. She raised her hand again, this time extending her nails as she swiped at his cheek. He could feel the blood coming out of the wounds.

"I didn't do that. I have no idea what just happened." Lust stood, pulling on her dress and tossing a long white cloth at him to tie around his exposed pelvic region. After straightening out her appearance slightly, she walked out of the cell without a word, slamming the door and leaving Roy to his own terrified thoughts. He slowly made his way over to the small cot, every movement causing severe pain. He finally made it over and fell to his back. He lay there, staring at the ceiling, tears creeping in the corner of his eyes. They began spilling over his cheeks, and even though he felt crying when in danger was a sign of weakness, once the first tear broke free sobs enveloped him.

 _What the fuck have I gotten myself into?_ He thought to himself, his body shaking. First he was tricked, then gave into his primal needs. He wasn't sure which one hurt more. His eyes began to flutter closed and soon he dozed off, tears still running down his cheeks.

00000000

"I just don't get it Envy. It was like my entire body was stuck inside his head." Lust said, looking down. Envy put his hand to his chin, a dark smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"I bet I could get it out of him." He darkly laughed. Lust just shook her head, eyes trained on a spot on the wall.

"I don't think he could control it." She said, taking a sip of wine. "He seemed just as surprised as I was. Am I getting a glimpse of his memories?" Envy stood, pacing back and forth. He hummed to himself in thought. After a few moments, he snapped his fingers.

"What happened right before this vision thing?" He asked. If Lust could blush, her entire face would be red. She was always open about her sex life before, but for some reason she didn't want to share all the details with Envy. He looked at her impatiently, raising his eyebrows waiting for her answer.

"It happened when we both finished together." She said. Envy shook his head.

"Ok, so you both reached climax, and then poof, weird vision. Maybe it's a homunculus thing."

"But I still don't know what to do about it."

"Here's what you do." Envy calmly said. "Any time you have your fun, hold off until you are both ready and make sure to reach at the same time, see if it happens again." Lust smiled, a chuckle trapped in her throat.

"Thank you Envy, I'll be sure to do that." She stood to exit the room, finishing off her glass of wine. Envy watched her go, annoyance painted on his face.

"I wonder if that would work for me too…"

0000000000

Roy sat silently with his head hung towards the blood splashed ground. He had no idea how long it had been since his capture, and his body was so weak with blood loss he started to think he would never get out of here. His shattered leg throbbed underneath him and he mustered as much energy as possible to ignore the intense pain. He began to think he was forgotten about, specially seeing as the Furher was one of them, and quite possibly the most sadistic, excluding Envy who seemed to despise Roy with every fiber of his being. He sighed, thinking over the vision he had with Lust. Every single time she had come to use him they got glimpses of the life of this poor woman in the field. He thought, maybe they were spiritually bonding, but he had never heard of anything like that happening before.

The familiar sound of feet on stone broke him from his stupor. He closed his eyes, praying that it was just Lust. Even though she was the reason for his imprisonment, he was rarely injured as bad as when the others visited. He held his breath as the door opened and his visitor stepped inside.

"You are looking a little rough, aren't you Roy?" Lusts voice echoed in his head. He exhaled, relaxing for a brief moment. Originally, he began to look up with a frown plastered to his face, but it soon melted when he took in his captors form. She had an aura of complete sadness around her. They sat in silence for a moment, just looking at each other as if they were trying to swap souls. Lust was the first to break the silence.

"Look Mustang," She started, trying to hold her normal tone, "I was ordered by father never to let you leave this cell, but it's the middle of the night and you desperately need a bath." She walked over to him, shackling his hands together. She reached down to pull him to his feet, rough enough to show her dominance over her captive, but gentle enough that he wouldn't injure himself further. Roy got to his feet, wincing as the broken leg touched the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, his voice weak. It almost hurt Lust to see the once powerful general crumpled into this meek man who almost wasn't recognizable. She took a breath, hoping to calm down her own voice as well.

"A few reasons. One, You are covered in dirt, blood and…other fluids. Two, I like my men to be clean. Three, if you don't your wounds will become infected, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" She began leading Roy down the hall towards a door. When she opened it Roy saw a large bathtub, steam coming from inside, signaling hot water. She walked him over to it, grabbing the cloth around Roy's waist and tugging it off. He stiffened as he could sense her gaze on him. She snapped out of her daze and helped him get into the tub. The hot water felt amazing on his aching muscles and open wounds. He closed his eyes as hot water was poured over his head. Lust silently began to later soap in his hair, her touches soft against his scalp. For a moment, he forgot where he was, and the feeling was pure bliss.

"You know, father told the others not to injure you this bad." She said, still working at Roy's scalp. He looked down, his breath leveling out. He let out a sarcastic laugh, surprising Lust.

"What…these? They are mere surface wounds." He wanted to sound like his old self again, but his voice was so small it was near impossible. Despite hearing the weakness in his voice, Lust found herself quietly giggling.

"You really are something, Roy Mustang." She shook her head, pouring water down his head to rinse out the soap. She took a cloth and started cleaning the caked on dirt and blood off his back. Despite his hatred for the hommuncli, he found himself grateful for the bath.

"Thank you…Lust." She couldn't believe what she had just heard. The woman who got him stuck here in the first place is all of a sudden worthy of thanks? She just couldn't believe it. She finished rinsing him off and pulled him out of the tub. He stumbled forward, falling right on top of Lust. Laying chest to chest, they stared into each others eyes, his a jet black and hers a royal purple. Lust moved under him, bringing his attention back to the fact that he was probably crushing her. He moved to get up when a cool hand pulled him back down. No words needed to be said as Roy leaned in and kissed her. He had no idea what made him want to do that, but he couldn't resist the urge. He noticed how her lips were cold and soft, and how their hearts were beating at the same time…

 _Wait…hearts?_ He thought to himself. Suddenly, he pulled away, looking at her with wide eyes.

"What is your problem?" Lust asked, annoyed at the lack of contact. Roy took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

"Lust…you have a heartbeat."

00000000

After Lust got Roy back into his prison she returned to the room she shared with Envy and Gluttony. She paced back and forth, Roy's words echoing in her head.

 _You have a heartbeat…_ She placed her hand to her chest and sure enough felt the thump, thump, thump in her chest. She was absolutely terrified, having no idea what was happening to her. She sighed, deciding to go visit the only person she knew would be awake at this time. She left the small room, briskly walking down the hallway until she reached the room at the end of the hall. She quietly knocked, and after a moment a muffled voice told her to come in. She opened the door slowly, stepping inside. He turned, a smile on his face.

"Ah Lust, what brings you here at such a late hour?" He asked, looking back out the window at the stars. "Have a seat." Lust sighed as she fell into one of the chairs.

"You share your host body with its human soul…is that correct?" He handed her a mug of tea, sitting opposite of her, his grin spreading from ear to ear.

"That is correct. Why do you ask?" He took a sip of tea, watching the beautifully sensual woman, the moonlight bathing over her milky skin. She exhaled, looking out the window at the star filled sky.

"Well, things have gotten strange recently." She started. "I have been feeling different. There's a constant tightness in my chest that just won't go away. And then there's strange visions I keep seeing, Like I am being transported to a different world. I just…does anything like this happen to you?" She tore her gaze away from the window, making eye contact with the half-breed. His blood ran cold when he saw the glistening tears flowing down her cheeks. He looked down, exhaling through his nose.

"Yes, I actually do, usually when Ling is in control. It really is startling to feel almost human." He placed a hand to his chest, feeling the faint thumping of Ling's heart. "That tightness…you have a heartbeat, don't you?" Normally, Lust would be surprised at how easily she was figured out, but it was no secret that Greed was more in touch with his human feelings, hence the reason she went to him in the first place.

"Yes, I do. But I don't understand how. Unlike you I have no human inside me." A familiar smirk crossed Greed's face, the tension In the room dissolving with the small bit of normalcy.

"Well, technically you _do_ have a human inside you." He laughed, eliciting a scowl from Lust. He stopped laughing, leaning in towards her and lowering his voice. His words could have stopped her newly beating heart.

"It's Roy Mustang."

00000000000000

Roy sat chained to the wall, his head hanging down in exhaustion. The warm bath he was given relaxed him just enough to drift in and out of sleep. He still didn't fully understand the random act of kindness, and despite telling himself not to trust her, he couldn't help but think differently. Her stone cold eyes were softened around him, and even the sex became more tender. He sarcastically huffed at the thought.

 _Don't be absurd Mustang, as if the creature were capable of compassion. It's all an act to get what she wants._ He bitterly thought. It bothered him that no matter how many times he repeated that thought in his head he couldn't convince himself of it.

"Deep in thought Roy?" Her seductive voice rang through the room. He jolted, snapping out of his thought. He shot daggers at her, doing all he could not to appear as weak as he felt.

"What's it to you?" He snapped, turning his head to the side. She knelt down in front of him, taking his chin between her fingers.

"Manners, Mustang." She purred, trailing one long nail down his exposed chest. He shivered, a fluttering feeling filling his stomach. She straddled him, her chest centimeters from his face. His breath hitched in his throat as she grabbed the back of his head, pulling him into her, cradling his head. Roy closed his eyes, exhaling slowly, knowing what he was expected to do. He turned his head into her soft flesh, softly placing a kiss on the edge of her breast. She inhaled, melting into the heat of his breath on her flesh. She ground her hips into him, feeling his body responding to her. Roy's mouth began to work harder, his teeth grazing the milky flesh. The cloth around his hips began to slide down, as her dress slid up. He could feel her heat on his cock, his breath hitching in his throat. Just as she began to position herself, Roy's mind suddenly cleared, and panic spread through his body.

 _This isn't really Lust_ He squirmed under her, trying to break contact with her. She venomously laughed to herself, wrapping a slender arm around his back, restricting his movement. He used all his strength to try to pull away, but the imposter held strong, holding him in place as she once again positioned herself on top of Roy. He squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head to the side as he felt the tip of his dick begin to penetrate her.

"What the fuck are you doing Envy?" An angry voice rushed through the air. Roy stared wide eyed as the woman in his lap transformed to the familiar, sadistic homunculus. Envy stood, facing Lust with his signature wide grin plastered to his face. If Roy had any color to his face before, he didn't now. Envy approached Lust, whose eyes could kill.

"Oh come on, you can't completely hog him. He could be the key, don't you understand that?" Despite his head hanging towards the ground, Roy listened carefully to every word which was spoken between the two, if only for a distraction from the memories of Envy.

"What do you mean the key? Get the hell out of here Envy. I'll deal with you later." Envy shrugged, laughing as he walked away.

"The key to becoming human again of course." His voice faded down the hallway as he left. Lust turned her angry gaze to Roy, who shrunk under her eyes. He couldn't bring himself to look at her, still fighting the urge to vomit.

"How could you let that happen, my pet?" She snapped, kneeling down in front of him and forcing his head up to look at her. "You belong to me. Got it?" She squeezed his cheeks, thin lines of blood dripping down where her long nails penetrated the soft flesh. Roy winced in pain, but his defiance had been restored and he stayed silent. Lust slapped him across the face as hard as she could, slicing across his cheek with her pointed fingernails. Roy grunted in pain but kept his mouth shut.

"I asked you a question, Mustang, and I expect you to answer it. Now tell me that you understand that you belong to me. I want to hear you say it." He closed his eyes, turning his head away from her. "Now, what can I do to get you to pledge yourself to me." She said, stepping away and thinking a moment. Looking down at her nails, she got an idea. Darkness spread through her face as she walked back over towards Roy, placing her hands to his shoulders.

"If you won't voice it with your words…" She said, pushing him against the wall where two shackles fastened his hands tightly above his head to the wall. He looked up at his wrists, eyes growing wide in anticipation at what the homunculus was about to do. She straddled his hips, extending one black nail and placing it to his chest. His heart frantically began beating, the anxiety making him sick.

"Then I will make you voice it with your body." Before Roy had a chance to comprehend what she was saying, a searing hot pain shot through his body as she stabbed the dagger like fingernail into his chest. A scream ripped through his throat as he could feel his skin being torn apart. He began to pant, sweat droplets forming on his forehead as he continued to scream. She stopped her cutting, opting to run her blood soaked blade down his stomach, resting on his hip. He hardly had time to catch his breath when he felt the fiery pain spreading from his hip as well. Dark magic coursed through his cuts, sending all of his nerve endings on fire.

Roy Mustang was known for his endurance and his strength, but this was a whole new level of pain. He couldn't even think, he just wanted it to stop.

"I…" He choked as the cutting stopped, the fire beginning to dull. A grin slowly spread across Lust's lips, a feeling of satisfaction spreading through her stomach.

"Yes, my dear?" She said as she stood up, looking at the blood stained husk of a man tied to the wall. His head hang down; he refused to look at her.

"I belong to you." He said quietly, his voice shaking. She felt small flutter in her stomach, excitement rising. He had admitted his place, but for Lust it wasn't enough.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you. What was that?" Roy's hands clenched into fists, his shoulders shaking. She once again took her place in his lap facing him. She took her blades, pushing one into the wound on his hip, the fire returning. He couldn't resist any longer. He felt a scream rip through his throat.

"I BELONG TO YOU, MISTRESS!" He screamed, slowly looking up at her. She couldn't take it anymore. She cupped his face in her hands and crashed her lips to his. She felt his breath catch before he submitted to her, allowing her tongue into his mouth. She moaned against him, her dress suddenly feeling tight. Without breaking their heated kiss, she removed the shackles from his wrists, placing his hands on her collar. Instinct took over, and all feelings left him. He slid his hands into her hair, pulling her face closer to deepen the kiss. The action shocked her, but she recovered quick as she pulled her mouth away from his, breathing heavily. His dry lips moved down to her jaw, where he began leaving a trail of kisses and light sucks along the bone. She shivered.

"Help me with my dress." She said, moans escaping her throat as she felt rough hands begin to slide the fabric down, the tips of his fingers brushing over her sensitive nipples, causing her back to arch. Roy's hand snaked around to her back, pulling her chest closer to capture her breast in his mouth. Her body shuddered under his hot breath.

 _Well, he is the flame alchemist_ Lust thought, a pleasured sigh ghosting past her lips.

Roy couldn't understand his actions. It was almost as if his body was no longer in his control. His mind screamed at him to retreat, to try to find a way out, but his body continued to lick, suck and bite her hardened nipple as his hands completely removed her dress, leaving the beautiful homunculus naked in his lap. His head began swimming, feeling completely drunk off her aura of seduction and danger. He tried to resist, tried to ignore, but it was no use.

 _Curse the male anatomy_ Roy angrily thought as a slender hand pinned him to the wall by his throat, Lust leaning in until their lips were centimeters apart, each breathing in the others breath. Roy suddenly realized the cloth tied around his waist was gone.

"Oh god Roy…" She quietly moaned, grinding her hips into his, ignoring the fact that his blood was smearing onto her white flesh. She tightened her grip, making him gasp. "Tell me you need me." Roy's head screamed at him. Don't do it, don't give in. She is an evil, inhuman creature, no Roy, don't say a word…

"I…I need you…mistress." He rasped. She couldn't hold back anymore. Her grip loosened but did not leave as she slid onto his throbbing cock, electric pleasure shooting through the pair, melting their bodies into one. She finally removed her hand from his throat, placing her hands on his blood soaked chest. He winced in pain, but the waves of heat flowing through his lower half kept him pushing through, moving his hips in perfect harmony with her, placing his palms to her hips; his fingers digging into the flesh of her ass. His hands moved her up and down, making sure to bury himself completely, making sure to hit that sweet spot, to bring her as much pleasure as he possibly could. Her frantic, hot breath tickled his neck as he thrust harder and harder, their flesh sticking together in Roy's blood. Lust bit into his neck, earning a pleasured scream from the flame. She felt herself getting close, picking up her pace as Roy bucked his hips underneath her, one hand behind her back to steady her as the other massaged her soft breast. They felt the throbbing beginning of an orgasm, the wall finally crumbling. Roy thrust as hard as he could one last time before feeling himself explode inside Lust, whose walls began to pulsate, signaling her own finish. They both sat still, trying to catch their breath before looking into each other's eyes and seeing that blinding white light again. They felt their spirits leave their bodies as another vision began.

The woman was walking, her back to them, holding a basket. The only light was coming from the moon, full and bright in the cloudless sky. The brisk wind that blew through the air ruffled her shawl, causing her to pull it closer and speed up her walking. The bottom of her flowing dress collected a ring of moisture from the damp grass as she made her way to the edge of the forest. Humming to herself, she knelt down and began placing herbs in the basket. Her skin was glowing with moonlight, smooth and white. She stood, walking back towards the town when a man approached her.

"Well look who it is." The man said, a sneer on his face. The woman tried to walk away quickly but he grabbed her arm, roughly pulling him back to her. More men appeared from the shadows, forming a mob around her. They all laughed, taunting the terrified woman.

"You are just a little cock teasing whore." One spat at her.

"I…I have done nothing wrong." She said quietly, clutching the basket in her small hands. Another man approached, taking the fabric of her dress and pulling on it jerking her forward.

"You walk around the town, ignoring every man like you are too good for everyone. Just a big tease." The woman's eyes widened, tears sparkling in the moonlight.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not ready for marriage yet." She looked down, the crystal tears escaping her eyes and falling to the ground. The first man just laughed.

"You won't have to worry about that." He said, the circle of men closing in on her. "When we are finished with you, no one will want you marry you. That is…of course…if you even survive." The men grabbed her, lifting her off the ground and carrying her away, her muffled screams the only sound in the silent, clear night.

Roy and Lust smashed back into their bodies, both breathing heavily. He stared into her eyes, an undeserving softness in his eyes. Lust was shaking, placing her hand to her chest. Her heart beat stronger than before, surely another sign of her transformation. After a silent moment, Lusts eyes grew wide. She was staring at the bloody mess between them, her hand softly reaching up to his chest where his fresh wounds were. Her face twisted in horror and she stood, backing away. Pulling up her dress, she turned and ran out of the cell, terror filling her heart.

 _What the hell have I done?_

000000000000000000

"I am very disappointed in you Lust." Father said sternly, glaring down at the sobbing woman. She shook her head, tears hitting the floor.

"I…I didn't mean for it to happen." Father threw his wine glass to the floor, the shatter ringing through the room causing Lust to flinch.

"Well it did! You turned your back on your family. You were one of my strongest children, now you are no better than the scum rotting in that cell." He stopped for a moment, deep in thought. A smile full of pure hatred spread across his mouth, his eyes burning right through her.

"Envy, Wrath, restrain her." The two hommuncli obeyed the command, gripping her arms tight. She struggled in their grasp as father approached the terrified woman. He placed his hand to her head, a red electricity enveloping her. She screamed in pain as she felt her life being sucked from her.

 _This is it…I'm about to die_ She thought to herself, a tear sliding down her cheek. _I'm so sorry Roy…_

And then it stopped. The pain, the emotions, everything. She weakly pushed herself up onto her knees, breathing heavily. They had not killed her as she thought they would.

"Go put her in with Mustang. I have some plans that involve the two of them." He waved his hand in dismissal as Envy and Bradly picked up the weak woman and dragged her down into the dungeon, tears sliding down her cheeks the entire time.

00000000000

Roy sat in silence, ignoring the pain all over his body, his mind deep in thought.

 _When we connect fully to each other, I bring back some of her humanity._ He thought, his brow creasing in frustration. _So I am getting glimpses of how she originally died. So, when she remembers how she came to be as she is now, will that make her completely human?_ Roy's head began to hurt. He wiggled his toes on his previously shattered leg, pain still shooting up his leg even after the bones somewhat healed. He sighed, ignoring the dull throb.

His ears caught the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor, accompanied what sounded like a struggle. He held his breath as the steps got closer and closer, his heart hammering against his ribcage. Bradley and Envy approached the cell, opening the door and tossing something inside. Envy let out a sarcastic laugh, looking to Bradley.

"Oh wow Lust. You went fucking crazy on him!" He hysterically laughed, elbowing Bradley who let out his own small chuckle. Roy looked at the form on the floor, finally realizing that it was Lust lying on the floor of his cell.

"What the hell is this?" Roy growled, approaching Lust and helping her stand. Bradley, still laughing, stares right at Roy, causing his muscles to tense.

"How could you help her after what she's done to you? Or have you not seen it?" He said, looking to Envy. "Go get our friend Mustang here a mirror so he can admire his new body modification." Lust began sobbing again, dropping to her knees.

"Please…no…I'm so sorry…Roy…" She said between sobs as Envy came back holding a mirror. He placed it in front of Roy, and what he saw made his blood run cold.

Stretching across his chest was the word LUST crudely and deeply carved into his flesh, stretching from one side to the other. On his hip was a simple Ouroboros. His vision blurred from the shock running through his body. The cuts were purple and dark rust colored, swollen and crooked. He felt the pain radiating from inside the slashes. Taking a step back he stumbled and fell to the ground, unable to speak. Lust reached out to Roy, her sobbing becoming more hysterical.

"I'm sorry Roy…oh god I'm sorry…" The two male hommuncli started walking away, their laughs echoing through the corridor.

"I can see why father is keeping her alive." Envy snickered, placing his hands to his hips. Bradley nodded his head.

"Yes, she is the perfect amount of human now." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "She will be the perfect bait for Mustang."

000000000000000000

 _Yes she is the perfect amount of human now. She will be the perfect bait for Mustang._

Roy's blood ran cold as the words hit him like a brick wall. What did they need bait for? The two prisoners were silent, the only sound being Lust's quiet sobs. He looked to her, noticing how vulnerable she was at the moment. He exhaled, taking her hand and pulling her into his chest. He tucked her head under his chin and wrapped his arms around her. They sat there like that until Lust was able to control her sobbing. She sniffed, closing her eyes and relaxing into his warm touch.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess." She said quietly, adjusting her position so Roy could lean against the wall. He placed his cheek to the top of her head, his breath on her ear.

"Lust…" He started, taking a deep breath. "In the beginning I wanted nothing more than to set you on fire over and over again until you were a stain on the floor."

"Yes, I understand why you would feel that way. I…God Roy…I'm so so…" He cut her off, a calming softness in his voice.

"I wasn't finished." He said, pulling her closer and smoothing her hair down. "For some reason, that hatred slowly changed. There is something in me, a determination to keep you safe. An understanding that just like myself you are a prisoner in this place, being controlled by a stronger being. The fact that you are turning more and more human every single time we have those weird visions. A feeling is spreading through my entire body, a feeling I had never felt in my life, and knowing that they might hurt you because of me…it tears me apart." Lust looked up into his eyes, a softness she had never before seen in her time as a homunculus. She placed a small kiss to his jaw before putting her head on his chest again.

"We need to find a way to ruin whatever they are planning and get the hell out of here." She said, a determination igniting her eyes. Roy couldn't help but smile. Everything was so confusing to the young colonel, his emotions running haywire inside his mind. He shook his head, closing his eyes.

"Do you have any idea what is going to happen here?" He asked, his voice quiet and soft. He felt Lust shift under him and pulled her closer out of instinct.

"I know very little about Father's plans." She felt his chest shrink as he let out a slow breath. "I do know it involves the Elric brothers, a woman named Izumi Curtis, and Hoenheim." Roy tensed.

"Hoenheim?" He asked, his voice quiet. "As in…"

"The brother's father, yes." Roy's brow creased as both went silent in thought.

"Wait," Roy said cutting off the silence. "There's a reason behind those specific people. If my hunch is correct, they were chosen because they committed the ultimate taboo…" at the same time, the two prisoners said,

"Human transmutation."

00000000000000000

"We have four of the five sacrifices in place Father." Pride said, a look in his eyes that could only be described as evil. Father nodded as they walked down the corridor.

"And Mustang?" He asked, an eyebrow rising in question.

"He is weak, Wrath made sure of that. He is ready. There is no doubt that he won't refuse our offer when he sees what is at stake." He confirmed with a nod of his head.

"Have Envy and Greed bring the prisoners to the room, Mustangs men are there as we speak with the doctor. Seeing his sorry state is sure to stop them in their tracks." Pride turned down a hallway where he knew the other hommuncli were waiting for orders. "Wrath will be joining you as soon as he disposes of the intruders above ground."

000000000000

Roy was exhausted, physically and mentally. Lust and he had been formulating an escape all night, or was it day? Being locked in a windowless room for months without so much as a glimpse into the outside world could really mess up someone's perception of time. Lust had overheard Wrath and Envy speaking of what they were calling the promised day, and despite not knowing exactly how much time had passed, but he knew it was coming and soon. He looked to Lust, determination on her face. She was in the process of sharpening a loose stone she had found on the ground. He watched her for a moment, trying to clear his head. Lust took a petite finger and pushed on the point of the rock, a dribble of blood forming on her finger.

"It's sharp enough now." She said, handing the stone to Roy. He held out his hand palm up, placing the tip to his flesh.

"Once I finish carving the circle I will have full reign of my alchemy once we get out of this dungeon." He said, taking in a shaking breath. Lust rested her hand on his leg, their eyes meeting in understanding as Roy punctured the flesh of his palm with the stone, hissing in pain as he began to carve. Blood poured from the wound, but Roy refused to stop until he finished, the transmutation circle shining crimson with his blood. He closed his hand into a fist, covering the wound.

"When we get past the alchemy barriers, I'm going to burn this place to the ground." Lust managed a half hearted laugh before the sound of footsteps interrupted her. Their breathing fell in sync, their anticipation growing with each step.

"Well, its showtime!" Envy joyously laughed, opening the door and practically bouncing into the damp cell. He sauntered over to Roy, removing his chain from the wall and walking back through the door, giving a sharp tug on Roy's metal collar, causing the man to stumble forward. He looked back at Lust, recognizing the man who restrained her and began dragging her out as well. Roy's blood ran cold.

"L…Ling? What are you doing here?" His face radiated with anger and betrayal. Roy caught movement in the corner of his eye, realizing that Ling had slid a piece of paper in her hand.

"Oh, you mean the young emperor?" He asked, a dark smile on his face. "He's dormant inside at the moment. Call me Greed." Roy returned his gaze to the ground. He could sense that Ling, well, Greed wasn't exactly on the side of the hommuncli, but that didn't mean he was going to put his trust into him. Envy harshly jerked Roy's chain, causing him to lose balance. He stumbled forward, landing on his bad knee. He hissed in pain, attempting to stand but instead being jerked back to his feet by another harsh tug. Envy turned his head to look at Roy, a scowl on his face.

"Keep up Mustang." He grumbled as they approached a large set of double doors. A commotion was heard on the other side, perking Envy up. He turned to Roy, a manic smile plastered to his face.

"Those are your men in there, Mustang." He looked into Roy's angry eyes, savoring the moment they widened in fear. "I wonder what they will think of their superior now, scarred, basically naked, broken bones, and the scent of Lust on you." Roy's closed fist tightened over the carved transmutation circle. He was using all the mental strength he had left to keep from lighting the shape shifter on fire. Lust tugged forward, Greed following her. She slipped her hand into his, making sure to cover the circle. He looked down at her, his heart catching in his throat when he saw the soft look in her eyes. In the entire time he knew her she never had such softness. Despite himself, he felt a smile forming on his lips as well.

"It will be okay Roy." She said, hugging his arm. He pulled her in closer, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I won't let them hurt you." He managed to say. He felt humiliated about his weakness, about his men, his _friends_ seeing him like this.

"Well isn't that just sweet. It's making this entire process that much more satisfying. Don't you agree Greed?" Greed rolled his eyes, rattling Lust's chain softly.

"Yeah sure, whatever Envy. Let's get going already." Envy frowned at him, turning once again to open the doors. Roy took a sharp breath as he was pulled through, his eyes pointed at the floor. He could hear the complete mayhem going on in this new room, but he couldn't bring himself to raise his eyes. It took a moment of standing there for the noise to die down. Lust squeezed his hand once again, her flesh warm in his palm. Envy snickered as all eyes turned to him and Greed, who slightly nodded his head to his secret allies. He hated the fact that father never let him in on what exactly they were doing and watched him like a hawk. Father hated the fact that there was still human inside of him, so he refused to let him leave the lair and always had him under surveillance. Little did they know he still managed to sneak out and lead everyone back. He handed Lust's chain to Envy, turning to exit the room.

"I have to go check on something. You can take care of this Envy." He said, closing the door behind him. Envy just shrugged, his excitement back on his demented face.

"Look who it is! The whole dog pound was sent out to play. Did you guys miss me?" He taunted, fingering the chains in his hands. Riza Hawkeye stepped forward, pointing her gun at the green haired monster.

"What did you do with Ed, Al and Izumi? Where did they go?" Roy's breath came crashing into his chest at the sound of his closest friend's voice. He was waiting on a reply from Envy but there was none.

"Now, now, let's not get too hasty miss." A new voice echoed from behind them. Taking advantage of the distraction, the Furher's soldiers moved in to subdue Roy's men. He finally looked up, surveying the damage from the shadow he was in. Scar was pinned between two swords, Havoc being held on his knees by two larger soldiers, Riza and Mei were halted by guns, and Sig, the man who looked unbreakable, was on his knees a knife to his throat. He began to shake, his body going ice cold. Roy looked to the man, a doctor, and could have sworn he felt the evil pulsating off of him. He looked over to Envy, who tightened his grip on their chains.

"Why not stay a while? We have a surprise for you." Before Roy could react, he felt a painful jolt in his neck as Envy whipped him into the middle of the room, his body slamming into the stone floor, his vision blurry from the impact. He desperately tried to refocus but it was all in vain. It wasn't until the horrified voice of Riza Hawkeye flooded through his ears that he was tugged back into reality. He lifted his head up slowly, locking eyes with her.

"Colonel, what have they done?" She yelled, trying to keep her composure despite the tears freely leaking down her cheeks.

"Lieutenant… " He quietly said, his voice straining as he slowly pushed himself off the ground.

 _This is it…now is when they see how pathetic I am_ He thought to himself as he straightened up, gasps filling the room as his deep, jagged cuts were exposed for them to see. Envy laughed at the shocked faces in the room.

"Oh man, we did a number on this one. Watch this." Envy approached the beaten man, sticking a finger into the center of the ouroboros carved into his hip, a red lightning like power surging through his body. His screams rang through the room, sending a frozen chill through the air.

"Get on your knees and bow to me, Mustang." Envy demanded. Roy fought against the pain, desperately trying to hide how broken he really was. He was already battered, dirty, weak. His new brands exposed as he stood naked save for the dirty cloth around his hips. The pain intensified, tearing him from his thoughts.

"Remember, pet, the longer you resist, the more pain you feel." Envy sneered. Roy felt hot tears slide down his cheeks as he slowly fell to his knees. Envy released his brand, the pain leaving Roy gasping for air. Envy walked around the man, a bounce to his step.

"You see, this was one tough nut to crack." He lifted his foot, pushing Roy's face down to the floor with it, roughly smashing his face against the cold stone floor. Roy's body shook in a nauseating mix of fear, pain and humiliation. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears leaking out of the corners. Envy pushed harder on his cheek, grinding his face into the ground.

"It really is a pity, seeing how fragile humans are. Who would have thought this crippled, sorry excuse of a man was once a well respected colonel."

"You mean IS a well respected colonel." Jean spat, looking down at his closest friend. He felt a sick sensation travel through his stomach. "How on earth did this happen…" Envy and the doctor shared a glance, both laughing.

"Ah yes, how could I forget? Give a round of applause to our leading lady!" He yanked Lust forward, shoving her to the ground next to Roy. "She did a lot of the…dirty work at the beginning." The way he emphasized the word dirty made the entire room go cold. "Without her, I wouldn't have ever been able to do this." He finally lifted his foot from Roy's cheek, but the raven haired man didn't move. After a moment of laughing, Envy wrapped his fingers in Roy's hair, yanking him off the ground and forcing him to stare at Lust. The doctor walked over to the two captives, Lust sobbing in pure guilt, Roy stroking her hand softly.

"Enough of this! Stop being a coward and lets end this." Riza sternly said, glancing at her commanding officer, who had moved to hold the sobbing homunculus next to him. In her mind, she was noticing signs of Stockholm syndrome.

The doctor walked forward, a crazed grin on his face.

"Envy, get Mustang prepared, it's almost time." Roy's eyes widened, fear spreading through his body. _Prepared? For what?_ He questioned. Envy dragged him away from his sobbing lover while another man grabbed on to Lust, holding her down.

"Now Mustang, listen well. We have a special task for you to complete. It's simple really…" The doctor looked at the shocked faces all around the room, seemingly soaking in the tension. His eyes stopped on Roy, his expression ravenous. "You are going to perform some human alchemy and open the gate. Only those who have seen the truth can satisfy father, and you are the perfect candidate as a sacrifice." A collective gasp was heard around the room, but Roy could hardly focus, the blood rushing through his head.

"W…what?" He stuttered, looking at the doctor in horror. "Never, I would never perform human transmutation. You have lost your mind." He felt bile rising in his throat. Envy laughed, tightening his grip on Roy's hair, causing a hiss to escape from his lips, his bruised and battered body almost at his limit.

"Oh, I think you will pet." His glare froze the air around them.

"Don't do it Colonel." Riza pleaded, a sob stuck in her throat. He couldn't take the pain he knew his team held, and it was all his fault.

"Lieutenant…I'm so sorry. I…I hadn't been thinking clearly…" A swift punch to his stomach cut off his apology, a pained yell coming from the woman whom he considered his family.

"You have damaged him enough." A deep, husky voice said. Roy recognized it as being Sig Curtis, Izumi's bear of a husband. "Keep doing what you are doing, and he will be useless to you." Roy sent a small look of gratitude to the man. The doctor laughed, stepping closer to where Lust was being restrained by two of Bradley's men. He ran a finger down her cheek, laughing to himself as he felt her shudder under his touch.

"I figured you would say something like that…but not to worry Mustang, I always have a back-up." He nodded to one of the men, and before Roy could even blink, a dagger was slashed across her throat. A collective gasp rang through the room from the subdued team as Lust gripped her torn, bleeding throat and fell to the ground onto the circle that had been painted there. Roy's eyes widened, a pained yell tearing through his throat. He screamed her name, his heart constricting painfully. He fell to his knees, his terrified, wide eyes meeting her fluttering ones. The insane doctor approached Roy, a faux softness on his face.

"I can see the weakness in your eyes." He said softly, making Roy's blood freeze. "This woman who had you drugged and imprisoned, at the hellish mercy of her undead sibblings who beat you within an inch of your pathetic life. I could hear the screams as you called out to your mistress, even as she put those hideous slashes in your torso. I could hear every pleasured moan as she used you as her filthy sex slave. Your life has been absolute hell the past few months because of this woman, and yet here you are, contemplating human transmutation to save her. Either you have a severe case of Stockholm syndrome, or some sick and twisted fetish." Roy looked up to his team, the shocked, sympathetic looks on their faces making him sick.

 _They know how worthless you really are now..._

"R…Roy…" Lust said quietly, a pained smile plastered to her lips. "Do…do it…now…" Roy didn't waste any time. He lifted his hand, the blood dripping down his wrist, and snapped. An explosion of flames burst through the middle of the room, causing the desired distraction they needed to get the upper hand. When the smoke thinned out, the entire room was in disarray. He ran to Lust, lifting her into his lap and brushing her hair aside.

"You…did it Roy." She said, her breath coming in shallow. Roy tucked her head under his chin and cradled her close, smiling as Mei made her way over.

"I can stop the bleeding! Hold on!" She placed her daggers around Lust, placing her hands to the transmutation circle she quickly drew around the dying woman. A blue light sparked around Lust, stopping the blood coming from the slash to her neck. She looked up to Roy, a weak smile on her face.

"The human inside me…it makes me more susceptible to death." Lust's voice was quiet, her breath shallow. "I'll still heal now that the blood has stopped, it will just take a bit longer than usual." Roy nodded his head, placing a kiss to her hair as he heard footsteps behind them. He jumped up, extending his hand and ready to snap and incinerate his captors, but lowered it when he saw Riza and Havoc approaching him, the male Lieutenant shrugging off his blue military jacket and draping it over Roy's thin shoulders. He smiled at them, thankful to his two closest friends for allowing him to cover his naked body. None of them spoke, opting for a smile of gratitude and relief before turning to fight once more.

Roy saw a flash of red electricity out of the corner of his eye, a smile spreading to his lips as Lust got to her feet, the slash on her neck closed and razor blade fingernails extending, a carnal look on her face. She looked to the two Lieutenants before her eyes softened and landed on Roy. She raised her hands, looking at the carnage around her.

"Let's put an end to this and get out of here for good." She said, turning to an approaching soldier, slashing with her blades, blood spraying down the front of her. Roy, without missing a beat, began voicing his plan to his subordinates.

"Havoc, take the left and knock out the traitors, Hawkeye, the right. We need to disarm as many as we can before any more show up." He said, his voice sounding stronger than it had before. Both of the blondes quickly saluted before turning to join the rest of the battle. He took a second to survey the situation. He saw his team of misfits battling with all the power they had, and it brought a fond smile to the colonel's lips. He couldn't have asked for a better team. Feeling a new sense of strength, he lifted his bleeding hand, ready to incinerate anyone who dare lay a finger on his men. They finally had the upper hand, he was finally going to get his revenge on the people who had not only murdered his closest friend in cold blood, but who had also broken him, and hurt his Lust in the process. They were finally going to put an end to this…

His thoughts were cut short, however, when a force knocked the wind out of him, knocking him backwards to the stone floor. Dizzy from the blow to his head, he hardly had enough time to register the horrible pain in his hands. A scream tore from his throat as two swords pierced through his palms pinning him to the floor. He opened his eyes only to stare back at the damaged, angry Furher.

"Mustang," He growled angrily, twisting the blades simply to cause more pain. "You have been a thorn in my side since the day your arrogant ass walked onto base. I've waited all these years to see you fall." Black tendrils wrapped themselves around his wrists and ankles, securely fastening him to the transmutation circle. Roy struggled, but did not speak.

"Step back Wrath, the gate will be opening soon and you don't want to get sucked into it as well, do you?" The childs voice said calmly. He looked to the doctor, promptly wrapping his black tentacles around the insane medical professional.

"Now, Mustang. You may refuse to perform the required alchemy to open the gate…but there's always other ways. All we needed was a host who possesses the knowledge of human transmutation." Bradly laughed, crudely pulling the swords from his palms, a sharp gasp rocking Roy's chest. Before completely departing, Bradley knelt down next to his appointed colonel, a dark, foreboding aura seeping through his eyes. A wicked, inhuman grin spread across his face as he soaked in the pure terror that was filling Roy's deep black eyes.

"I wonder what the gate will take from you." He said softly, spitting into Roy's face in one last act of humiliation. He stood and backed away, a dark laugh rumbling from his throat. Roy weakly turned his head to his men, taking notice of Lust's sobbing form being held back by Havoc. Roy managed a weak smile before a pain unlike anything he had ever felt surged through his body. Every molecule in his body screamed as if being torn apart, his veins feeling full of hydrochloric acid. He could do nothing but scream, and scream he did until his throat was torn raw, silencing the horrible sound coming from inside of him. He managed to open his eyes, taking a look at his team one last time as he saw a flash of black head right for him.

00000000

Lust couldn't believe how things had turned against them so quick. She was sure they were all going to get out of there, defeat father and bring peace back to Amestris. She couldn't believe she was having thoughts like that, she had never cared before. She was beginning to feel love, and she knew she had Roy to thank for that.

 _Roy…_ His face flashed into her mind. Not the face of the broken man before her, but the smiling face of the man she had dated for weeks in the beginning of her mission. His smile, so warm and gentle despite everything he had been through in his short life. The way he would caress the back of her hand with his thumb during particularly deep conversations. His laugh, smooth as silk, trailing through her ears like a bards sweetest song. She struggled against Havoc's grip, desperately trying to reach her beloved.

"Lust…you can't. It will suck you in too." He said, his voice defeated. She looked to him, taking notice of the tears forming in his eyes. She refused to stand by while Pride forced him through the gate. She exhaled, closing her eyes.

"Lieutenant, I'm so sorry." She said, extending her nails and slicing his arm, loosening his grip enough for her to break through. Tears streamed down her face as she sprinted to the circle, to her Roy. She screamed his name as she jumped onto his body, the two of them disappearing a second later.

"Oh my god…Lust." Hawkeye said quietly, placing one hand to her mouth in shock and the other holding Havoc's bleeding arm.

 _What will become of them now?_

00000000000000

Everything was warm. Roy desperately tried to move, but his body was completely immobile. He slowly opened his eyes, staring into the huge, stone gate. He could feel something next to him, and with a little work was able to move his head enough to see Lust next to him in the same situation. They made eye contact briefly before hearing the gate slowly begin to open. Roy forced his hand to close around hers, an attempt at comforting the woman. They began to move forward, vacuum like air sucking them into the dark void.

 _Hello Roy Mustang and welcome back Elizabeth Harmann. The both of you will pass through together, learning the truth of alchemy, as well as the truth about you._ A hazy voice surrounded the two as they lost all weight in their bodies, the gate closing behind them.

00000000

 _The group of men held the frantic, struggling woman still as their leader trailed a finger down her cheek. He gripped her face in his fingers, forcing her to look at him._

 _"Listen here Elizabeth, we know exactly what's going on." He said, placing his cracked lips to her cheek. She shuddered under his kiss, a sob stuck in her throat._

 _"Please…don't do this. I've never done anything to you." She cried, still struggling. The leader stepped back, cruelly laughing._

 _"Drago, would you like to do the honors?" Another man stepped forward, a crooked smile on his lips. He gripped her flowing dress in his fists, a pained scream escaping Elizabeth as her dress was torn from her body. Her naked, white skin was glowing in the milky moonlight, goosebumps forming on her smooth flesh. She desperately wanted to cover herself, her pain and humiliation becoming too much to bear. This new man, Drago, wrapped his fist in her raven black hair, harshly tearing hear head back. He bit into her neck, a yell escaping her mouth._

 _"Someone please, help me!" She screamed. The leader punched her face, another placing his hand roughly over her mouth._

 _"Shut the fuck up bitch." He growled. "You just made this so much worse for you." He took both his hands and tightly gripped her breasts, using them to throw her to the ground. She weakly tried to crawl away, but the men grabbed onto her arms and legs, holding her down. The leader undid his trousers, positioning himself on top of her with his fist squeezing her throat. Without warning, he slammed into her, her screams still audible from behind the husky hand covering her mouth. Tears streamed down her face as the realization of what was happening really sunk in. The leader pushed himself off, Drago taking his place. While the second man had his way with her, the leader taunted her._

 _"You know this is what you want. Seven cocks, one after the other. And you will take them Elizabeth, then you will say thank you." He laughed as the third man began his assault. The hand moved from her mouth, and she found herself doing the only thing that could possibly help her get through this. She began to pray._

 _"Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name…" She quietly mumbled to herself through her sobs. Her captors laughed at her, the fourth guy taking his place. "T…thy kingdom come…" One of the men slapped her face, cutting off her prayer._

 _"Oh Elizabeth, God has turned his back on you." He said, the fifth guy taking his turn. "Don't you know the commandments my dear? Thou shall not commit adultery?" She closed her eyes, continuing her prayer in her head as the sixth man landed on her. "We know your secret. Commodore Felix? We have been watching you. Its easy to play the innocent virgin in the sun, but we all know whose bed you go to at night." The last man took his position, but by this point Elizabeth had checked out. She felt nothing…she was numb._

 _"His wife is sick in hospital, and you are infecting his marital bed." The assault ended after what seemed like forever, the men pulling on their pants, satisfied grins on their faces. The leader pulled out a knife, lifting Elizabeth up by the hair._

 _"One last whore to walk the street." He said, slicing the blade across her throat and dropping her to the ground as blood and other fluids leaked from her body._

 _0000000_

 _Elizabeth's eyes slowly fluttered open, her head pounding. Her mind was foggy and her setting unknown. She looked around, hoping to spot anyone who could tell her where she was. She spotted a man with long blonde hair tied back and glasses. He was reading a book and had not noticed her. She cleared her throat, trying to get his attention._

 _"Where…where am I?" She asked, sitting up. The man set down his book, a sad but kind smile on his face._

 _"Oh you are awake. How are you feeling?" He asked, looking her up and down. She placed a hand to her head, slowly shaking it back and forth._

 _"I…I don't know who I am." She said, fear gripping her heart. "I don't know anything, as if everything up until this point simply doesn't exist." The man nodded, extending a hand to help her stand._

 _"Yes, that is normal. Pride will explain everything." He said, leading her out of the room. She looked to the man, studying his face but being unable to read anything._

 _"Do…do you know my name?" She asked, feeling slightly embarrassed. The mans face dropped, as if her confusion broke his heart._

 _"According to Pride, your name is Lust." He said. She nodded, looking down._

 _"And…what's your name?" The man's warm smile returned to his mouth, but he couldn't mask the sadness hidden behind his eyes._

 _"You can call me Hoenheim, and…" he took a breath, "I'm so sorry."  
00000000_

A crashing feeling flooded through Roy as he sailed through the air, hitting the stone floor with a hard thud. His body was still screaming, and he didn't have the energy to move just yet. One more moment, he thought to himself, just one more moment to try to stop the screaming from under his skin. He finally forced his eyes open, but all he could see was darkness. He heard movement around him, and pushed himself up off the ground.

"Colonel!" A familiar voice yelled, footfalls approaching him. His heart beat into his throat as he looked around.

"Fullmetal…is that you? Where are we?" He said weakly, feeling the feeble woman next to him, who he promptly pulled into his arms. "W…what happened?" He could hear the uneven steps of the young alchemist approach him, but he still couldn't see anything.

"My god…you have been missing for a year…they really banged you up…we thought you were dead." The young alchemist said quietly, his voice shaking. Roy let out a pained laugh, confused by the boy's assumption.

"I'm not sure how you could possibly know that seeing how dark it is in here." A cold silence swept through the room, Roy lifting his head, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He felt Lust stir in his arms and she sat up, placing a hand to Roy's cheek.

"Lust, you are awake…I…I can't believe what happened…" He said, holding her closer. "Are you alright?" He felt her nod her head. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head before standing and attempting to look around again. He could hear the movement around him, but couldn't see.

"Colonel…what the hell is going on? You disappear for months, then drop into this pit, holding that homunculus, saying you can't see…" He was cut off by a horrified gasp from Lust, who pulled Roy's face in her direction, staring into his eyes.

"The gate…" She said, a sob building in her throat. "It…it took your eyes Roy…" She said, staring into his grey, empty eyes. He could feel the blood rushing from his head, and despite his already emaciated frame, his flesh managed to pale even more.

"You performed human transmutation?" Ed gasped, feeling like he was going to vomit. Roy shook his head, his face twisting in anger and despair.

"Of course I didn't. They used a surrogate to open it and suck me in…Lust, did they throw you in as well? You were with Havoc, what happened?" All eyes focused on the two of them, Lust sinking under the hateful glare of the shorter Elric brother.

"I refused to let them take you…I jumped in myself." She looked down, avoiding the heat of Edwards gaze, wishing she could just disappear. Footsteps echoed in the giant room, footsteps that didn't belong to any of the sacrifices. Everyone drew their weapons. Lust lifted her hand to form her signature bladed fingernails, but nothing happened. She continued trying but her efforts were all in vain. Her panic became obvious as she desperately tried to procure a weapon to defend herself and the rest of the sacrifices.

"I seem to have a power block in this room." She said in a panic as the footsteps drew closer. Her heart caught in her throat as a humanoid entity entered the room.

"You can't really be that naïve Lust, or should I say Elizabeth?" It laughed, stopping in front of them. Lust took a protective step in front of Roy. "There are no blocks here, you just simply returned to your pure, human form, and can no longer transform your body." All eyes in the room turned to the woman, who felt her legs wobble beneath her. She did it, she was human.

"Your need for Mustang was so strong it broke through the mental barrier. No wonder they call you Lust." A small voice said. Everyone but Roy turned to face Pride as he entered the room. "It really is a _heart warming_ story, too bad you with both be dead soon."

"Yeah you wish Pride." Ed yelled, snarling in an almost animalistic way.

"With all of us here we will beat you!" Al stepped forward, the clank of metal echoing in the room. Father laughed, folding his arms.

"The truth can be such a cruel thing. The two brothers who wanted to feel their mothers warmth once more. Their attempt to bring the dead back to life cost one of them the leg on which he sood as well as the only family he had left. The other lost his entire body to have been replaced by a suit of armor that could feel nothing. The woman who sought to bring back her only baby was given a body that could no longer bare children. Then the man who looked to change his nation had his eye sight taken from him and can no longer see his future. And then there's the woman whose hidden desire for love got her killed, only to be brought back as a hollow shell incapable of feeling love." Father paused, soaking in the pain and despair laying thick in the air.

"Father." Pride said, a smile plastered to his face, "Lets see if love really does lead the blind." Before he could react, Roy felt a rush of air come at him. For a split second, he felt panicked at not being able to see the attack coming his way, but quickly recovered, diving out of the way at the very last moment. His breath was coming in fast pants, a panic attack right on his weak edges. He felt two hands grab onto his arms and lift him up.

"Elizabeth, you and the colonel stay together. Be his eyes." A mans voice said close to Roy, who flinched back from the contact.

"Who are you?" He asked, turning his head in the direction of the mystery voice.

"Hoenheim." He said. Roy's sharply inhaled, remembering a flash of memory.

"You…saved her." He said quietly, feeling her arms on his back. It was only then he heard the sounds of the battle behind them. He looked around, trying to pinpoint the demons. He squeezed Lust's hand, lifting the other in front of him.

"Lust, I need you to tell me the direction to aim in." He prepped his fingers to snap.

"Aim northeast, Pride has a hold on Edward" She said, moving along with him. He snapped his fingers, completely engulfing Pride and burning the tentacles off Ed. He turned to her, a fire in his eyes and a smile on his lips.

"Thanks for that!" He said, placing his hands to the ground and sending a wave of pure alchemic energy sailing at the young homunculus. Roy smiled to himself, thankful he wasn't as useless as he originally thought. Even without his eyes he knew he did significant damage to Pride, and that was enough to relight the fire that always burned in his soul.

"How did I know this wouldn't work out as planned?" An unmistakable voice said directly in front of Roy. He felt Lust's hand tighten in his and he knew exactly what he had to do.

"Envy. Of course they sent you here." His annoyance was obvious as he lifted his hand once more, preparing to incinerate the sadist. Envy just laughed, walking straight up to Roy and placing a taunting hand right on his cheek.

"Its ironic that you had lost your eyes Mustang, seeing as being blind is the reason you are even in this mess in the first place. What a pity." He mocked. Roy didn't hesitate. He snapped his fingers, hearing a scream as the homunculus was set ablaze.

"Let me know when the flame goes out." He darkly said to Lust who quietly laughed. This continued for minutes, the flames being replaced every time the previous one burned out. He could no longer hear the pained screams, but he kept igniting anyway.

"Colonel!" Al yelled, approaching their side. "He's gone. It's okay." He placed a metal hand to his shoulder in a comforting way that only Al was capable of. Roy relaxed, exhaling sharply as he turned his head in the direction of the battle. Lust and Al led him to the others, hoping to finish this once and for all, but it was never meant to be.

"It seems you have all backed into a corner." Father's dark voice said, a laugh playing in the back of his throat. "I suppose that's best, the real fun is about to begin." Black tentacles shot out of him, headed towards the group of sacrifices and former homunculus, the intent to wrap around the sacrifices. Lust ran in front of them, extending her arms at her sides as if protecting a group of children.

"I have had enough of your games Father." She yelled, feeling a foreign thrum of electricity through her body. "You have ruined countless lives, and I refuse to stand down while you kill them and the rest of Amestris." She looked behind her at the shocked faces staring back at her. A small, sad smile spread to her lips as she made eye contact with Ed, who had just as much a reason to despise her as Roy did, but the last thing she saw in those golden eyes was hatred. No, what she saw was determination and forgiveness.

"And what do you expect to do Elizabeth? You have no power anymore, you are just a weak human who couldn't even save yourself, let alone anyone else. Step aside." He sent a tentacle sailing at her, knocking her back and slicing open her chest, red blood oozing from the cut. Roy attempted to make his way over to her, but another tentacle came out, tripping the blind man.

"If you touch a single hair on any of their heads I will kill you myself." Her voice was strong, something Roy would have swooned over if the circumstances were different. Six tentacles sprang from the demon, the objective being to begin the sacrifice. Lust returned to her spot in front of them, raising her arms in the air.

"Consider this payback for all the lives you have ruined, and the lives you planned on ruining. This is over, now!" As she finished her sentence she threw her arms out in front of her. A brilliant, white flash came from her palms, engulfing the creature. His screams echoed in the large room as he fought against the blinding beam of pure energy. Everyone stood in stunned silence, watching their former enemy destroy the man who she once called father. She pushed the energy harder and harder, her legs feeling weak and her head spinning from the raw power surging through every cell in her body. She turned her head to address the group behind her as her power was starting to weaken.

"I'll hold him off. You all get out of here and find the others. It would be pointless for us all to die." She yelled over the roar of her newfound power. Edward laughed out loud, approaching the woman, Izumi, Al and Hoenheim joining him.

"We won't let you do this alone you idiot. Your newly acquired alchemic power will kill you before it kills him." Izumi said, placing a hand on her shoulder, focusing her energy into her hands. Edward and Al Joined as well, Ed placing a hand on her other shoulder and Al gripping her forearm. She could feel her power growing, the beam of light becoming even more powerful. Hoenheim walked to Roy, helping him stand.

"Are you okay?" He asked the flame, kindness in his voice. Roy nodded his head, regaining his balance.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Lets finish this!" He growled. Hoenheim led Roy over to the cluster of alchemists, placing his hand on the space between her shoulder and neck next to Ed's hand. Roy knew what to do. He pressed his body up against her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and focusing his energy.

"You think a little light is going to end me? You fools!" father growled, attempting to lunge forward. A tentacle hit Lust across the chest, blood spattering across everyone. She felt her legs growing weak again, but fought as hard as she could to hold her stance.

"Focus everyone!" Izumi shouted against the roar of alchemy. A scream ripped out of Lust's throat as an explosion of light and pure energy shot through the entire room. Had they done it? Had they defeated father? None of them would know in this moment, for the blast knocked every single one of them into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

00000000

Everything was a blur as Lust felt consciousness slowly flood into her body. She had no idea where she was or who she was with, all she knew was that she was alive. She slowly inhaled, her eyes fluttering open. She was lying in a bed, bandages covering her torso. She blankly stared at the ceiling, attempting to grow the strength to look around, but failing. Her eyes started to close again when a small voice next to her caused her eyes to jerk open once again.

"You are finally awake. That just leaves the Colonel." It said. Lust forced her head to the side, seeing a small, emaciated, long blonde haired boy laying in the bed next to her, a kind smile on his face.

"W…who are you?" She weakly asked, her voice scratchy and dry. The young boy chuckled to himself, his smile growing wider.

"It's me…Alphonse." Life seemed to crash into her body at that moment, a happiness she hadn't known filling her heart.

"You…you got your body back. I am so happy for you." She said genuinely. Before she wouldn't have cared if he disappeared into the abyss forever, but the way he openly helped her in the sacrifice chamber made her heart melt. Al looked over to his left, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"Brother…wake up." She heard the shorter brother groan in annoyance, a laugh stuck in her chest.

"What Al? You should be resting." Ed said in annoyance. Al exhaled, shaking his head.

"You told me to wake you if Lust came to." He said quietly. The name Lust left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Please…Alphonse, call me Elizabeth. Lust is nothing more than a bad memory now." She said quietly, taking a small sip of the water on the table next to her hospital bed. Al smiled, nodding his head.

"Okay Elizabeth. Brother wanted to ask you a few questions if you are feeling up to it." She pushed herself up so she could look at the fullmetal alchemist, who seemed quite a lot more stoic than his brother.

"I will answer anything you ask to the best of my ability." She said softly, smiling sadly. Ed sat on his bed Indian style, looking into the tired woman's eyes.

"What exactly happened to the Colonel? I know he was locked away in that place for almost a year, but how did it happen? And what did they do to him to make him so…" He trailed off, not wanting to use the word weak because everyone knew he was anything but weak. "lethargic." The smile disappeared from her face, and she looked down.

"Well, I had always been fixated on him. Father sent me on a mission to seduce and lure him away because Father saw him as a threat, and Wrath wanted him out of the way." She took a breath, trying to steady her voice. "So I did. At first it was easy, just me taking him any chance I got, with the occasional beating from Envy or Wrath. As time went on, those hateful feelings I had towards him changed into one of longing. After one particularly rough encounter, we both saw a glimpse of my past. After that I became more human every single time we were together." Ed wanted to be furious with the woman, but he couldn't bring himself to be. He felt remorse flowing off of her, and if anyone could accept remorse, it was Ed.

"So you were the woman who brought a real smile to his face. I can see why." Yet another voice said from the bed on Roy's right. She could feel something was off, he had been very injured in some way.

"Lieutenant Havoc, am I correct?" She said, squinting her eyes as the sun brightly blinded her. He let out a laugh, but it was full of sorrow.

"It's just Jean now. Sadly I must retire, I'm completely worthless to the military now." She looked at the man who seemed too small to be the same man.

"What happened?" She asked. He sucked in a breath, taking a drag off the cigarette he probably wasn't even supposed to have in here.

"Right after you jumped through the gate with Mustang Bradley took the distraction and severed my spinal chord. I'm paralyzed from the waist down." She felt a squeeze in her heart, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"It's all my fault…I should have thought before I acted." She looked down to her hands, sadness engulfing her.

"Don't be too upset. You saved us all." Izumi spoke up from the bed across from her, Sig holding on to her hand.

"Which brings me to my next question." Ed said, getting back to business. "What the hell was that alchemy you performed and…how? I understand you reverted back to your human self, but becoming human doesn't automatically give you the powers of alchemy, especially with that amount of force."

"She learned the truth inside the gate." A weak voice joined into the group discussion. Elizabeth's heart leapt as she looked over to Roy, his milky eyes looking at her, but not seeing.

"You are alive. I…I'm so relieved." She said, tears freely flowing down her cheeks. Roy smiled, reaching his hand over to grip hers. Voices were heard outside the door, causing everyone to grow silent and listen.

"Yeah, it was honestly pretty insane, I have no idea how I survived it Lan. Just ask Mei, she saw the whole thing." A man's voice said as the door opened, Lan Fan and Mei pushing a bandaged Ling in a wheelchair. He looked to everyone, smiling.

"Greed?" Elizabeth asked, hope in her eyes. The chair bound man looked down, sadness filling his eyes.

"Greed…he's gone. Sacrificed himself to get rid of Wrath and protect all of us on the surface." Elizabeth openly sobbed at this point, the pain of losing her closest friend almost too much to bear. Roy squeezed her hand once again, rubbing his thumb over hers.

"There has to be a way to fix this…" She said, thinking to herself. This was all her fault and by god she was going to fix it. She had remembered something father had once said.

 _In order to receive you must give. The gate is a powerful being, and if you want what it has taken back, you must be prepared to pay, even if that means pay with your life._

"That's it!" She said, snapping out of her trance. "I know exactly what needs to be done." She hurried to the space between Roy and Havoc's beds, placing her hands on each man.

"Elizabeth…" Roy said, his eyes peering past her. "What are you doing." She exhaled, gripping the two men by the hands.

"I know a way to get your sight and mobility back, and possibly fix the others as well!" While her voice was excited, Roy's gut filled with dread.

"At what cost…" He said quietly, his voice trailing off towards the end. Melancholy filled the room, no one looking at each other. She dropped the men's hands, placing her hand to his cheek.

"Roy…" She started, her voice catching as a sob began to form in her throat. "This is all my fault. I took so much from you, now it's time for me to give back." She brushed his hair off of his forehead, Roy leaning into her palm.

"What are you going to be giving?" The doom could be heard in his voice as he shuddered, nervous but knowing what her answer would be.

"There was something I learned while living under father. If a homunculus finds their humanity, they can trade it for far more than a regular human could." Roy inhaled, unsurprised by her answer. He closed his eyes, putting his head down.

"Don't worry yet darling." She said, placing a warm palm to his cheek. He leaned into the touch but said nothing, "We will be doing a transfer. I will trade my humanity for Roy's memories. Each Of you will take a piece of that memory inside you, and in return for the burden will be granted what was stolen from you." She looked around the room, a smile on her face. She realized very quickly it would be a challenge to get them to accept.

"What memories would we be taking?" Ed asked, looking down at his hands folded in his lap.

"The memories he has of me. He will remember every moment of his life, but the memories I'd be present in would disappear." Roy tightened his fists, his arms shaking.

"I wouldn't know you existed?" He said quietly. Her thumb rubbed against his chin softly.

"That is correct. However," She stood, staring at the entire room, each sad look breaking her heart even more. "After our souls are healed, We will have the strength to transfer Roy's memories back to him." For the first time since she began talking, the air began to thin, a slight calming aura returning.

"What does that mean for you?" Izumi asked, her eyes soft and motherly.

"I'm not sure. After giving my humanity I will revert back into a homunculus. However, in this form I will be able to sense when our souls are ready." She closed her eyes and nodded.

"But how long will that take? Where will you go?" Havoc asked. Elizabeth just shook her head.

"I don't know how long, but Ling offered to let me return to Xing with him under his guard until it's time." A deafening silence spread through the room, everyone deep in thought.

"I mean…it's not like the memory loss will be permanent…" Hawkeye spoke up first. Everyone looked to her, all knowing she only said what they all were thinking.

"I won't accept no as an answer, Roy." She said sternly, guilt rising in her throat for exploiting his damaged mind. He shrunk back as if afraid, and with shaking shoulders muttered,

"Fine. How much time do we have?" Elizabeth squeezed his hand, tears finally beginning to leak down her face.

"Not much…about half an hour. It must be performed right before the sun dips below the horizon." She handed Ling a piece of paper with a unique transmutation circle drawn on it. "Get this drawn on the palms of Edward, Jean, Izumi, and Roy." She ordered to him and Mei. They made quick work of drawing the symbol on their palms. Elizabeth took chalk, drawing the same symbol on the floor. Edward was ushered over to her, where she placed him on one point of the circle. She did the same with Izumi and Havoc, who was placed in a wheelchair. Roy was last, reluctant to go through with this. He knew he would forget the only thing that got him through his imprisonment…he didn't want to just forget her like she was nothing. He felt a hand softly caress his cheek, a scent of roses traveling through his nose.

"We have a few minutes to say goodbye…" She said sadly. The room fell silent, all eyes uncomfortably looking away.

"There has to be another way…" He said, wrapping his arms around her, his fingers buried in her silky raven hair. She closed her eyes, tears pricking the corners as she felt Roy's shoulders shake.

"It will be okay Roy…you will remember someday and we will be back together." She pulled back, looking into his milky, wet eyes.

"I am about to forget who you are…" He paused, placing a shaking, bandaged hand to her cheek, his thumb caressing her jaw. "And…I can't even see you one last time." Her tears were freely flowing down her cheeks, sparkling in the soft glow of the sunset. She leaned in, softly pressing her lips to his. His shoulders instantly relaxed into the touch, drinking in every ounce of warmth radiating off her body.

"Liz…it's time." Ling said sadly, looking down at his feet. She pulled back, pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you Roy." She said, holding down her sobs with every bit of strength she had. "You have done for me what I never thought possible, to teach me to love, and how to be human." Roy inhaled slowly, his eyes closing.

"I love you too, I will always love you, and I'll be lost until you return to me." She stood, motioning for the group of attempted sacrifices to join hands and taking her place in the center of the circle.

"I'll be back sooner than you know it!" She smiled, throwing her hands in the air. The electric buzz of alchemy surged from her finger tips for a brief moment before finally releasing into the air around them. Golden dust formed the shape of wings sprouting from her back, and her head fell back, her face towards the ceiling. The group felt the air tighten around them, a pressure so great it felt as if their bones would snap. Just as soon as the pressure was about to consume them, they were dropped onto a hard surface, all of them excluding Havoc knowing well what they were looking at.

"Ah Elizabeth, I see it is time to make the transfer?" A small voice asked. They could feel the invisible being squirming through their alchemy. It stopped on Havoc, who felt a chill run down his spine.

"We shall start with Jean Havoc…the only non-alchemist we have." Ropes bound Havoc's arms and legs, forcing him into a kneeling position in front of a bound Roy.

"This will be painful for you…"

00000000

"He will probably wake up soon." Elizabeth said sadly, looking to the group of people she had grown to love over the past few weeks. "I will need to be gone by then." She stood, slowly walking over to his sleeping form and placing an emerald pendant around his neck.

"After jumping after Roy through the gate I gained the power of alchemy." She turned, walking to the door. "It is…different than normal alchemy, however, due to being a homunculus in the past and…" She exhaled slowly, "returning to my form. I transmuted this pendant, it will monitor when his soul is strong enough to accept his memories back and will send a signal for my return." She walked out of the door with Ling and Mei, sending a silent wave before disappearing down the hall. In the bed next to the group of melancholy soldiers, their Colonel stirred under his sheets. His eyes slowly opening.

"I…I can…see?" He asked, looking around in amazement.

"That's not all Colonel!" Ed said, wiggling his newly flesh fingers and toes. At first, Roy began to chuckle to himself, until he noticed the pure despair behind Edward's golden eyes.

"Wha…" He began to ask but found himself being jostled by someone landing on his bed. He looked over to Havoc, who had a giant smile on his mouth that, like Ed, didn't reach his eyes. He was so distracted by the lingering sadness in the air he didn't realize Havoc had jumped onto his bed.

 _Jumped…?_

 _Havoc…_

 _Oh God, Havoc…_

Roy felt a tightness in his chest as he saw his closest friend once again moving his legs. This was supposed to be such a happy moment; their bodies were restored to their original forms. Ed and Al were in complete human bodies, Izumi's organs were returned, Havoc was walking again…

…He could see.

If this was such a happy moment, why was everyone so sad?

"W…what happened?" He asked weakly, leaning back against the wall. "My head feels so fuzzy…"

"What's the last thing you remember Colonel?" Ed asked, his golden eyes piercing through the flames very soul. Roy looked down into his bandaged hands which he had folded into his lap.

"Honestly…I don't remember much from the past year…" A silence swept through the room, none of the soldiers knowing what to say.

"Well…what do you remember?" Havoc asked, placing a friendly hand on his knee. Roy's eyebrows scrunched in thought.

"I remember Bradley…no…Wrath keeping me in a cell. I remember being led out and finding out I was another sacrifice. I remember losing my eyes…and I remember…" He paused. There was something there, but he couldn't pull the memory completely together.

"You remember what?" Izumi asked, her voice soft and motherly.

"I'm not sure…a white flash of energy flowing through and around me…it was warm, almost soothing. Where it came from though…I have no idea." He looked up at everyone, wishing deep inside that the pain he could feel in the atmosphere around him would clear.

"We are just glad you are alive Colonel." Riza said quietly, placing her hand over Havoc's on Roy's knee. "After a while…we began to expect the worst…" A pain shot through his entire chest when he saw the tears swelling in her eyes. "We thought you had died." A small, weak smile spread across Roy's pale face as he gathered his two subordinates into an uncharacteristic embrace, tears falling from his own eyes.

"I'm so sorry…I'll never scare you like that again."

000000000

"Come on Liz, the longer we wait, the harder it will be for you to let go." Ling said, placing a sympathetic hand to her shoulder. Elizabeth looked down, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yeah, it will all be okay! We can work on your alchemy skills while you wait!" Mei said with a smile, trying to cheer up the broken hearted homunculus. Elizabeth sighed, turning around. She glanced back through the door, watching her Roy embrace his friends, tears flowing down his cheeks, and having no idea who she was.

"I love you Roy Mustang…until we meet again." She whispered, lifting her head and walking in pace with her new comrades to board a train to Xing, to await the call of her lovers soul to come back to him.

00000000

 _One Year later…_

"We have a letter From Central!" Mei happily said, bouncing into the room and sitting next to Al. She handed the letter to Ling, who opened it with a smile.

"To Misters Ling Yao and Alphonse Elric and Misses Mei Chang, Lan Fan and…" Ling trailed off, looking up to his resident homunculus. "Elizabeth Harmann." He smiled at the slight sparkle in her eyes. "You have been invited to the joining of Misses Riza Hawkeye and Mister Jean Havoc in eternal matrimony taking place on the tenth of October at two o'clock in at the Helems Chapel in northern central. We hope to share this experience with you." A large grin crossed his face as he looked at the excited faces around him.

"I don't know about you, but I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Al said, lacing fingers with Mei. She smiled up at her boyfriend, Xui squeaking in happiness.

"Of course not! You can count me in as well." Lan Fan and Ling simply nodded at each other.

"He will be ready by then!" Elizabeth gasped, pulling out her green pendant, the glow radiating off the stone almost at full capacity. The year had been so hard, she couldn't go a second without thinking about Roy. For the first few months she had spent in Xing her nights were filled with endless sobbing, a pain in her chest so severe she thought it might strike her dead. The days were easier, most of the time spent working on her alchemy. After those first few months, Al had come to learn alkahestery, and she spent her time between working for Ling and mastering her alchemy watching the two teens fall in love. Despite looking and sounding much younger, Mei wasn't too far behind Al, a few years give or take, and her wisdom matched that of the younger Elric. Watching them gave her hope, and after a while she had fallen into routine, trying to only think of Roy at night, and only positive things. Seeing how brightly the soul stone was shining made a fire grow in her belly worthy of Roy himself.

Ling stood to place the invitation on his desk when a small folded piece of paper fell out from the envelope it came in. Elizabeth's name was scrawled on it. He handed it to her, a curious look in his eyes. She took it, slowly unfolding it.

 _Elizabeth,_

 _Roy is doing well, he grows stronger every day. We chose a date that would match the time when his soul will finally be healed. Also, state alchemist testing begins on the sixth, and since you won't be returning to Xing I'm assuming, Riza and I scheduled a test for you on the seventh. You said in your last letter that you were thinking about it, so, here's a push in the right direction._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Jean Havoc_

 _P.S. Getting these memories out of my head will be the best wedding gift anyone could ask for_

She laughed to herself, feeling amused yet slightly nervous. Finally seeing Roy again after so long…it was everything her heart had ached for the entire year. She smiled to herself.

 _See you soon my love…_

0000000000

Roy sat at his desk, pouring over applications. After the promised day everything slowly slipped back into a state of normalcy that Roy should have welcomed with open arms, but instead found boring. The entire past year felt like a blur, he just knew he was missing something in his life. The feeling grew every single day, a longing in his chest that throbbed desperately, but he had no idea what it was. He sighed, picking up another application and glanced at it, only half paying attention.

 _Elizabeth Harmann_

 _Age: 26_

 _Residence: Xing_

 _Birthplace: Amestris_

 _Birthdate: Unknown_

Roy paused, rubbing his eyes as if he were seeing things. How could a birthday be unknown and still get past the first screening? He was going to tear whoever let this slip a new one, he thought, glancing through the paper once again. Don't they know he was too busy to deal with such small errors…

A knock tore Roy from his angry thoughts. He sighed and set down the strange application.

"Come in." He said, organizing the papers on his desk. Hawkeye walked into the room, her unshaking military aura in full bloom, but she couldn't mask the joy in her eyes.

"Chancellor Mustang, Ling and his company are here to visit you." Roy's shoulders relaxed, a smile spreading across his mouth.

"They may enter." He said, standing. "Colonel Hawkeye, take the rest of the night off, that's an order." He warmly smiled at her. Despite their professional persona with each other she was his closest friend and he knew how exhausted she was from last minute wedding preparations. She bowed her head.

"Thank you sir." She turned to leave, Ling, Al, Mei and Lan Fan taking her place. Mei ran and hugged him tight, overjoyed at how much better he was looking these days.

"It's so good to see you Mustang!" She said, stepping back. Al extended his hand, taking Roy's hand in a firm handshake. Ling and Lan Fan followed suit.

"It's so good to see you all. I can't believe its been a year already." He said, looking down. "Last time…well I didn't actually see you, did I?" He laughed, sadness lacing its corners. They all looked down in silence for a moment.

"So, how is it being the chancellor of Amestris?" Ling asked, a familiar smoothness in his voice that reminded Roy of a very different time in a not so distant past.

"It's more or less the same. Just preparing the applications for the testers tomorrow." He suddenly remembered the error in paperwork and lifted it off the top of the neatly stacked pile. "I mean, this woman's birthday is listed as unknown. How the hell don't you know your birthday?" He laughed again, this time bitterly. "Do you happen to know an Elizabeth Harmann by chance? It says she is a bookkeeper in Xing." The group froze, exchanging nervous glances. This didn't go unnoticed to Roy, who looked at them in confusion.

"Actually…" Al started, placing a hand on Mei's trembling shoulder.

"We have her with us now. There are some things we have to…explain." Ling nervously explained, grabbing onto Lan Fan's hand for support. Roy looked at them suspiciously, not sure what to expect.

"Well…bring her in and start explaining I suppose." He walked over to a faucet, filling a tea kettle and placing it on a burner. When he turned around, he felt as if his entire body had turned to ice. He wasn't sure what he expected from the author of this odd application, but what stood before him was not it. Her skin was white as snow, her hair black as night. Violet eyes stared at him with an emotion he didn't even know existed. He heard Lan Fan clear her throat, snapping him out of his daze. He approached her, extending a hand.

"It's nice to meet you Elizabeth. My name is Chancellor Roy Mustang, I'll be observing your test tomorrow." He said, gesturing his guests to the table on the other side of the room. He poured tea, handing a cup to each of them.

"So, what do you have to explain?" He asked, looking to Ling. He inhaled, taking a sip of the hot tea.

"Elizabeth, she is probably a bit different than what you normally see." He started, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, why is your birthday unknown?" She looked at him again with those piercing amethyst eyes. She removed her jacket without breaking eye contact. She saw Roy's eyes widen in shock as his gaze fell to her ouroboros.

"As you can see…I'm a homunculus." She said quietly, her shoulders shaking. Roy's onyx eyes fell on her slender, vulnerable form, and even though his mind told him to incinerate her on site, his heart told him to trust her.

"How can that be? We were at odds with you for who knows how long? I never saw you before in my life, and they were all destroyed." Elizabeth reeled back, the pain in her chest growing along with his anger.

"I was a defect. Too close to human. I had been tossed out and I spent my time wandering the world before settling in Xing about a year ago." Roy nodded, taking a sip of his tea.

"I thought your kind couldn't use alchemy." He said. She nodded.

"That is another reason they said I was too human." She felt a pulse travel through her body, the sensation causing her breath to hitch in her throat. She looked to Ling and the others, knowing they felt it too.

 _He was ready_

"So, you will give her a chance to prove herself…right?" Al asked, sadly smiling at Elizabeth. Roy nodded.

"I am quite curious to see what kind of alchemy would be produced by a homunculus." Ling clapped, as if diverting attention away from her.

"So, are we the last to arrive for our small reunion before the wedding?" Ling asked, hoping the other memory holders were also in central. Roy stood, clearing cups from the small table.

"Yes. Everyone is staying at the inn down the street, your rooms are ready for you whenever you are ready." He smiled. "I'm sure you are excited to see Ed and Winry." Al looked up, beaming a smile a mile wide.

"Yeah I am! Their wedding is going to be next I bet." Everyone laughed, filling the room with a sweet happiness. He looked at Elizabeth, once again mesmerized by her unending beauty. He felt the aching throb of want in his chest. He could feel the despair emanating from her skin, and for reasons unknown, it broke his heart.

 _There really is something missing from me…_

000000000

"So you all felt it too then?" Ed asked, nonchalantly running his hand through Winry's hair. The entire group from the hospital, sans Roy, were present in Ling's room, thinking of how to get Roy to agree to receiving his memories back.

"Yeah…it felt like something punched my heart." Havoc said, placing a hand to his chest. Riza put her hand over his, looking down.

"It seems…losing those memories also took from us the Roy we knew in the months before he disappeared."

"Yeah…he's back to his stone cold, stubborn self and it's starting to piss me off." Ed grumbled, suddenly standing and looking out the window. His eyes focused on the moon kissed streets of central, the stars shining on the pavement.

 _You really did go through alot…I wish you didn't have to remember, but god damnit I can't stand to see you like this anymore…_

"Why don't we just tie him down and do the transfer?" He said, a large grin on his face. A chair flew across the room, smashing to pieces against Ed.

"This is not the time for jokes Edward! You know damn well how disastrous it would be if we forced the transfer! Stop being such an idiot!" Izumi yelled at him, causing Ed to crawl into the corner. The room laughed quietly as Izumi sat back down next to her husband. The room went quiet, everyone attempting to find a solution to the obstacle.

"Wait, Elizabeth, didn't you say you were testing to become a state alchemist tomorrow?" Winry snapped her fingers as if coming to a realization. All eyes turned to her.

"Yes, I take my test tomorrow." She looked at Winry with a piercing gaze.

"Well…what if you trick him?" She said. Ed and Al's jaws dropped, their eyes wide with surprise.

"That's devious Winry!" Al gasped.

"Yeah, who would have thought you had that in you?" Ed nervously laughed. She simply smiled at him.

"Well, that way you won't have to fight him on it and waste time, but you also won't be forcing the memories on him either."

"That's actually a brilliant idea." Izumi said, smiling at her students love. Riza stood, pacing back and forth.

"Yes. Chancellor has already mentioned to me that he intends to test her in private as opposed to in front of everyone."

"Also, Roy may seem like a hard ass, but he has a soft spot for all of us even if he denies it himself. She's with us, he will let us be in there to support her." Jean winked, lighting a cigarette.

"Yes, but to do the transmutation we need to be in formation." Elizabeth said, her eyes narrowing. "What if he doesn't agree to take part? As far as he knows, I'm just some homunculus, what reason would he have to not trust my intentions?"

"Because it's us." Ling whispered, looking at his hands. "He knows we would never put him in a position that would cause him harm."

"Well…if you think about it…we kind of are." Ed sighed, rubbing his thumb over Winry's palm. "He needs his memories back, god knows I'm sick of having them in my head." He shuddered, earning a small chuckle from Elizabeth. His demeanor changed to serious once again. "But the torture he endured that he doesn't remember…well It's bad. Just remembering what the others did while he was locked away was hard enough, now he's about to gain another wave of torturous memories to heal from? And the scars, the ones across his chest. He can't see them, they are completely invisible to him only, but he scratches himself there constantly. I…" Ed felt a lump growing in his throat, he stopped to catch his breath.

"Ed…you can't blame her for what happened. She was under orders and held prisoner just as much as he was." Al said, frowning at his older brother. Ed looked up, tears sparkling in the corners of his eyes.

"I don't blame her at all, Al." He said through gritted teeth. "You want to know what my last memories of Mustang were before he disappeared? I remember a man, who may be called the flame, but was the coldest person I knew. Until something happened in his life and he started laughing more freely, listening to people when normally he would tune them out. Doing more than hide in an office and work himself to death." Ed looked at each face in the room, his eyes bright as the sun. "That, is what I blame her for. That is why he needs these memories back." Havoc smiled, placing a hand to Ed's head, cigarette ash falling to the floor.

"He does say he feels like something is missing." He raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth. She smiled warmly, craving the feeling of a beating heart.

00000000

"So you all want to come in and show your support then?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow at Riza and Havoc. They both bowed their heads.

"Yes. See, under the circumstances, she needs another human contact to perform her alchemy. In this case, she would be using General Elric, Izumi Curtis, you, and myself." Havoc said, his head held high. Roy exhaled sharply, pinching the space between his eyes.

"Fine. Just bring them in." He snapped. The group entered the room, the tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. Roy stood, extending a hand to Elizabeth. She took it.

"Welcome back. I hear you have something special planned?" He shot an accusing look at the group standing behind her.

"Yes, that is correct." She simply said, a small smile on her lips.

"Do what you must, but if you try to harm anyone in this room I will not hesitate to turn you to ash where you stand." Elizabeth cringed.

"Not to worry Chancellor, I have nothing like that in mind." She set about drawing the transmutation circle on the ground, while Ling quickly drew ones on their hands. Edward, Izumi, and Jean took their places in the circle, joining hands. Elizabeth stepped up to Roy, extending her hand. He looked at it for a moment, a nervous feeling filling his chest, before placing his hand-palm upright-into hers. She quickly drew the circle, leading him over to the rest of the holders.

"So…what exactly are you doing?" Roy asked, grasping the hands of Edward and Havoc. Elizabeth stepped into the middle, the thrum of energy flowing through her at such an intensity she thought her vision might blur.

"Well, I use the elements of light to neutralize the dark. There are many different outcomes depending on what I am trying to accomplish." She said, moving a lock of her hair out of her eyes. Before Roy could say another word, she threw her arms in the air, a bright white light engulfing the entire room. Roy could feel a pulling sensation coming from his core, the force so intense it stole every breath he attempted to take. Panic began to swell in his chest as his eyes frantically searched around him, but all he could see was the blinding white light. Just as the sensation felt as if it would rip his body apart, it stopped and he found himself falling. He landed to the ground with a crash.

"Wow, that was a bit more rough than last time." Ed said, rubbing the spot on his back where he landed. Roy stood, glaring daggers at the five.

"Last time?" He growled through clenched teeth. "You have five seconds to explain just what the fuck is going on before I blow you all to pieces." Ed, Havoc and Izumi stood in front of Elizabeth in full defensive stance. Roy raised his hand, preparing to snap.

"That won't be necessary, Roy Mustang." A wispy voice warm as honey floated down around them. Roy turned his head. Standing in front of them was a woman in a long flowing white dress, with golden skin and hair. Behind her, glowing white wings moved in the breeze. Everyone froze, watching the angel.

"You need not be afraid. My name is life." The woman walked over to him, placing a cold hand to his cheek. He shivered.  
"I understand how intimidating we all are…we are here to punish the foolish after all." She looked to Elizabeth. "This woman was one such fool." Life floated back and forth, as if pacing.

"You see, after discovering love for the first time in her reborn life, her small mind couldn't handle the emotion. So she took him away and destroyed him. Somewhere down the line, she began to see the weight of her sins, jumped through the portal, gaining her humanity back. However, it was too late. Because of her foolishness people were hurt, including her lover." Roy looked over to Elizabeth, his eyes wide in horror.

"In one final act of love, she traded her own humanity to fix those around her who were hurt, turning her back into a homunculus." Life floated over to the five, pulling them forward to stand in front of Roy. "She didn't do it alone. Each of the injured were given a piece of memory, to hold until Elizabeth's lover's soul could accept them back. In return for taking on the burden of the memories, the limbs, organs and mobility were returned." Life threw her arms in the air. A sudden force came crashing through Roy's head, and instantly the memories came flooding back.

 _Roy, tripping in the market place, running into Solaris. Him calling her and taking her out for coffee. The two of them letting loose at the bar and stumbling down the street. Him waking up the morning after in chains. The blood flowing around his body after being beaten and broken by his captors. Lust, straddling his hips, moving in sync with his body movements as she buried him inside her. Lust, taking her claws and carving her name into his chest. Lust…making him call her mistress…Lust…_

"Lust!" Roy screamed, the pressure leaving his head. He sat on his knees, head pointed down. His breathing was coming in quick gasps and his shoulders shook with the force of a hurricane.

"I…I remember everything." He clutched his heart in his hand, his breath finally slowing. He forced himself to his feet, his eyes finally meeting Elizabeth's. She felt the tears freely flowing down her cheeks as she saw _her_ Roy for the first time since her return to Amestris. He walked over to her, placing a hand to her cheek. "You…you sacrificed a human existence…for me." Elizabeth sniffed, a strangled laugh sounding in the back of her throat.

"I couldn't go on knowing all pain I had caused. You all had suffered so much, I had no right to walk away with my humanity." Roy held her in his arms, looking at the rest of the group behind them.

"And you…you all held on to this for a year. I…nothing I do will ever show my gratitude enough."

"Don't start with that. Us being made whole again was gratitude enough." Izumi waved him off, but had trouble hiding her happiness.

"I need you to step away from Elizabeth, Roy." Life said, making her way over to the homunculus. Roy stepped back hesitantly, watching Elizabeth kneel before the angel.

"Elizabeth, my child, you have been through much. While my counterpart only punishes, I believe in redemption." She placed a glowing golden hand to Elizabeth's head. "You learned how to love another, and no homunculus should ever feel love." The tension thickened in the air, all of them having the same thought.

 _Life is going to take Elizabeth to paradise…she will die._

"Therefore I see the only solution to be to return your humanity to you once again." A warm light flowed from the angels fingertips, filling Elizabeth with a warmth she couldn't possibly describe. She felt her pulse begin to thrum in her throat, her breath coming in sharp gasps. Her body was on fire, but she felt no pain. Her eyes closed, a single tear flowing down her cheek before she lost consciousness.

000000

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth, can you hear me?" Her eyes fluttered at the sound of a soft voice. She forced her eyes open, looking up into the concerned face of Roy. She felt the smile spread across her mouth.

"Roy…darling. It…it's been so long." She said quietly, lifting a hand and examining the pale, yet human, flesh. She looked around the room, realizing they were no longer in his office. "Where are we?" Roy moved to help her sit up, handing her a glass of water.

"We are in my house. After the transfer was complete and Life had granted back your humanity we couldn't wake you up. The others were here for a while, but left a few hours ago." She sipped the water, his gaze making her crumble. She set the water down.

"I'm so sorry I put you through all of that…" She said, looking down into her lap. Roy lifted her chin with his finger, his face inches away from hers.

"Don't apologize. Yes, what happened was terrible, but if it never had happened, I never would have fallen in love with you." He leaned in, sealing their lips together in a passionate kiss. She felt his hands wrap into her hair, and she pulled him down into the bed with her, curling her body around his. She pulled back, catching her breath.

"I love you too Roy. I always will love you." He wrapped his arms around her, leaving a loving kiss on the top of her head. She curled into him, inhaling his scent.

 _Finally…_ She thought to herself. _Something finally feels normal._

00000000000

"Elizabeth Harmann?" A man called into the hallway where she was sitting, waiting for her fate as a state alchemist. She stood, exhaling. She followed the man to the door, waiting to hear the love of her life grant her permission to be led into the room.

"Thank you Yuri, you are dismissed." Roy waved the young boy out of the office, leaving just himself and Elizabeth. He smiled to her, standing and wrapping his arms around her.

"I can almost feel your anxiety Liz." He laughed, pulling her in closer. "Just relax." She loosened up in his touch, and lingered for a second soaking in the love radiating off of him, but pulled away, looking serious.

"So, what's the verdict? Are we having a drink to celebrate, or drown sorrows tonight?" She smirked, raising an eyebrow. Roy placed both hands to her cheeks, placing a kiss to her lips.

"You, love, are officially a state alchemist." She put her hand to her mouth in surprise as Roy handed her the pocket watch, showing her association to the military. "Congratulations." She wrapped her arms around his neck, placing another passionate kiss to his lips.

"If you would have told me two years ago I would end up in love with Roy Mustang and pledging myself to the Amestris military as a state alchemist no less…I would have killed them with one slice." He laughed, burying his nose into her silky hair. "Now…it just seems normal." They walked over to the window together, looking out into the courtyard which was littered with red, orange and yellow leaves, Roy's favorite part of fall.

"The archangel alchemist…" Roy said to himself, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I think it suits you quite well." Elizabeth sighed, a smile plastered to her face so hard her cheeks hurt.

 _The Archangel Alchemist…yes. I will fight to protect all of you, as you had protected both Roy and myself._ They stood in silence, just watching the leaves blow in the autumn wind and enjoying the warmth coming off one another.

 _I love you…Roy Mustang._

THE END!


End file.
